


Лучший проводник

by Silversonne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindness, Blood Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Аркхэм захвачен, Бэтмен стал жертвой нового гения-химика, всё, что ему остаётся – это надеяться на вызванное подкрепление и Гордона, но помощь приходит не с той стороны, с какой он ожидал, так что теперь он в руках своего самого главного врага без единого шанса контролировать ситуацию привычными способами.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

В этом году весна в Готэм пришла запоздалая. Сначала город поливали нескончаемые холодные дожди вперемешку со снегом, а потом настало время затяжных гроз, так что даже самые отъявленные головорезы прятались по борделям и игорным домам, пережидая непогоду. За исключением парня с манией выкачивать кровь у своих жертв и делать из неё «коктейли жизни», мешая кровь с вином. Новоявленный «вампир» не оставлял Готэм в покое даже днём, умудряясь проворачивать свои отвратительные дела при тусклом свете залитого дождём солнца, прячущего свой бледный лик за сонмом облаков.

На улице пахло озоном и мокрой, ещё нераспустившейся листвой, набухающей в почках.

— Наконец-то у меня есть кое-что получше крови обычных горожан! Чистейшая кровь героя…

Бэтмен ничего не ответил человеку, пытавшемуся изобразить зловещее шипение за его спиной, стремительно развернулся и перехватил руку с длинным острым лезвием, скользнувшим в сантиметре от его шеи. Удар — разворот — и снова удар. Незадачливый преступник охнул, не ожидая железной силы сопротивления. Его интерес зашёл слишком далеко, и теперь он расплачивался за глупое желание сделать Бэтмена своей добычей.

Бэтмен по-прежнему молчал, не удостаивая его ни единым словом. Последовательно исполнил подсечку и захват, выкрутил дрожащие от напряжения руки, туго перевязав их бечёвкой, запихнул в бэтмобиль. Очередной сумасшедший с чуть более интересной фантазией, чем у большинства отморозков — очередной больной, порождённый общим психическим недомоганием Готэма. Такой же кровопийца, как и последний мэр города — кривая пародия на сосущих деньги и власть чиновников. Брюс не спал несколько дней, разыскивая чёртова психа, параллельно борясь с коррупцией в своей собственной компании, которая за последний год из-за частых болезней Люциуса и невозможности контролировать всё самостоятельно резко подняла голову. Конечно, он был не один, безусловно, его поддерживал Люциус, но всё правильное, что окружало их, вдруг стало разваливаться на части, а может, так всегда и было, просто Брюс этого не замечал.

«Лучше отпусти поводья и позволь мне помочь», — говорил его родной дядя в своём декорированном позолотой кабинете, барабаня мизинцем по бокалу с дорогим бренди, пока Брюс сидел напротив него и пытался разглядеть в поджаром, невысоком человеке добродушного толстяка, которого знал ещё ребёнком. От толстяка ничего не осталось, как и от добродушия в карих глазах. Брюс больше не мог ему доверять после того, что узнал. Деньги, полученные с продаж средств обороны, ловко переводились дядей на разработки химического оружия в воскрешённый засекреченный департамент Ace Chemical.

Бэтмен прогнал отвлекающие мысли, когда они подъезжали к Аркхэму. Даже издалека Аркхэм, стоящий на холме, выглядел подозрительно: мигающий свет на втором этаже, весь чёрный первый этаж, остальные этажи также были погружены во мрак. Инстинкт подсказал Бэтмену, что в лечебнице случилась беда, поэтому, когда представитель администрации открыл дверь и попросил передать ему нового пациента, Бэтмен толкнул его в плечо, решительно заходя внутрь. От его внимательного взгляда не укрылись струйки пота, медленно сползающие по бледным щекам служащего дома скорби, и его тусклые, беспрекословно принявшие свою участь глаза.

В Аркхэме Бэтмена встретила неестественная тишина. И тяжёлый запах пота.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Бэтмен одними губами.

Убийца в его руках притих.

— Пациенты захватили в заложники главного врача и почти весь медицинский персонал, перекрыли доступ к средствам связи. Они хотят казнить их, а меня послали, чтобы я забрал его, — мужчина в белом халате, надетом поверх несвежей рубашки и брюк, кивнул на преступника. — Но я не уверен, что за мной не следят… Возможно, они хотели, чтобы вы зашли, иначе…

Глаза сотрудника резко выпучились, он попытался втянуть ртом воздух, но кровь хлынула из его шеи, заливая начавшего бесноваться «вампира». Убийца дёргался и скулил, ловя губами кровавую струю. Бэтмен вырубил его, чтобы не мешал, подхватил резко осевшего служащего, отметив про себя остановку дыхания, и резко сдвинулся в сторону, за приставленный к стене шкаф с книгами. В конце залы мелькнула тень. Бэтмен зацепил её бэтарангом у лифтовой кабины. Человек с воплем отполз в угол, шаря глазами в темноте.

Это была одна из шестёрок Загадочника — высоченный тщедушный парень с соломенными волосами и манией вырывать ногти за каждый неправильный ответ на вопрос его босса. Из этих ногтей он потом делал отвратительные корабли, животных и кукольные дома, склеивая ногти, как ракушки, один к одному. В квартире у него нашли больше сотни таких вот мерзко пахнущих поделок.

Бэтмен обошёл его сбоку, вздёрнул на ноги и приложил головой о стену. «Человек-ногти» перестал визжать и осел на пол.

Использовать лифт, ведущий в больничную зону, было бы сущим самоубийством, поэтому Бэтмен выбрал обходной путь, вернувшись к убитому служащему и забрав у него электронный ключ. В служебных помещениях висела тишина — ни намёка на бунт, как будто в красной зоне, как называли промеж себя врачи больничные коридоры с палатами, прилегающие комнаты отдыха и прогулочные зоны, ничего не происходило.

Добравшись до нужного крыла, Бэтмен замедлился, приложил электронный ключ к двери и, прежде чем нырнуть в коридор, проверил его на наличие пациентов. Никого. Судя по шуму, сумасшедшие собрались в столовой. Звон железной посуды метался по всему второму этажу, и Бэтмен в очередной раз удивился, как искусно звук блокировался на первом и в служебной зоне. Такая архитектура дома скорби не позволяла посетителям, которых пускали не дальше гостевой комнаты, слышать то, что происходило в лечебной зоне. С одной стороны, ни к чему пугать родственников и полицейских, кому выпала сомнительная честь сопровождать очередного помешанного из зала суда в Аркхэм. С другой стороны — невозможно адекватно оценить происходящее, находясь на первом этаже.

За всю историю своего существования дом скорби успел прославиться десятками бунтов разной степени катастрофичности. В последний раз лечебницу захватил Джокер, исправно получавший медикаменты и провизию чуть больше месяца, посылая к входной двери переодетого во врача, малоприметного внешне пациента.

Бэтмен нахмурился. Неужели ситуация повторилась? Когда уже сотрудники Аркхэма поймут, что с Джокером шутки плохи? С ним нельзя быть просто осторожным, с ним нужно быть предельно внимательным. Шутнику нельзя верить, на него нельзя положиться, даже если он ведёт себя прилично, даже если кажется, что его состояние улучшилось и он успокоился. Даже когда он не смеётся и ещё миллион других даже. Джокеру верить нельзя. Просто по определению.

Бэтмен вздохнул, злясь на тупость и преступную инфантильность местных врачей. Теперь же ему приходилось разгребать то, что они наворотили.

Принюхавшись, Бэтмен узнал запах крови и гниения, смешавшийся с запахом горелой каши и мяса. С того места, где он находился, столовая плохо просматривалась — угол длинного металлического стола был забрызган кровью и чем-то ярко-оранжевым. Основная суматоха происходила дальше, за баррикадой из металлической посуды и стульев, вырванных из пола вместе с кусками бетона. Наверняка Бэйн с Кроком постарались.

У Бэтмена не было времени на подготовку атаки: экзекуция, о которой рассказал служащий перед смертью, могла начаться в любую минуту, если уже не началась, потому что сквозь гвалт и крики сумасшедших Бэтмену слышались стоны и мольбы о помощи.

Гнилостный, кровавый воздух ударил в лицо, когда он ринулся вперёд, вбрасывая в зал круглый чёрный девайс со слезоточивым газом. Переключившись на туманное зрение в полностью скрывшей лицо маске, Бэтмен увидел окровавленные тела пациентов в разноцветных робах, сброшенные в кучу на полу. Повсюду была кровь, а оранжевые кляксы на столе оказались разлитым соком. Началась суматоха: часть безумцев рванула наутёк через узкую дверь в смежный коридор. Часть бросилась на Бэтмена. Бэтмен не знал, где сейчас находятся врачи: он смог разглядеть только двоих, до смерти перепуганных и избитых. Оставалось надеяться, что вызванное подкрепление прибудет достаточно быстро. Гордон приведёт с собой целый отряд, как и в прошлый раз, так что если медицинский персонал ещё жив, у него есть шанс спастись.

Работая кулаками, локтями и коленями, Бэтмен один за другим укладывал психов на пол, не щадя их и не думая об увечьях, которые им наносит. С другого конца столовой, переступая через поверженные тела, на него надвигалась громадная, изуродованная мускулами и генетической мутацией фигура — Крок. К встрече с ним Бэтмен был готов. Он не стал ждать, пока Крок приблизится, выхватывая из-за пояса шприц-пистолет с лошадиной дозой снотворного, который теперь всегда носил с собой. Последнее сражение с Кроком чуть не прикончило его.

Крок сделал пару шагов с вонзённым в лоб шприцем, попытался дотянуться до Бэтмена, но упал на ватных ногах. Зарычал страшно, хватаясь за остатки сознания, проигрывая в битве со сном.

Бэтмен рванул по коридору дальше, не думая о том, почему до сих пор не чувствует ни намёка на присутствие Джокера. Почему не слышит его визгливого, скрипучего смеха, разрывающего в клочья черноту коридоров.

Он спешил на помощь, думая только об одном — лишь бы успеть, когда кровавая вспышка ослепила его, вдребезги разбив защиту маски. Бэтмен шарахнулся в безопасную нишу, которую приметил на бегу, быстро переключая режимы и пытаясь не поддаться панике, ни один из них не работал. Маска то ли отключилась, то ли… Защитные пуленепробиваемые стёкла, используемые в качестве окуляров, сдвинулись вглубь маски. Бэтмен потёр глаза — теперь он мог полагаться только на своё собственное зрение.

Которого не было.

Впереди был свет, Бэтмен отчётливо помнил это. Неужели они просто вырубили его, зная о том, что Бэтмен может видеть в темноте? Это же так глупо.

Почувствовав чужое присутствие, он уклонился, подсекая нападавшего ногой и отправляя его на встречу со стеной. Треск, приглушённое мычание и тишина. Тяжёлое дыхание сбоку — другой безумец попытался достать Крестоносца в плаще, замахиваясь на него чем-то тяжёлым и длинным. В узком коридоре было не развернуться, и Бэтмен на звук послал бэтаранг. Бросившийся на него неудачник взвизгнул, разразившись воплями боли. Но уже в следующую секунду Бэтмен потерял равновесие, а следом за ним и сознание, получив страшный удар в затылок.

В реальность его вернули голоса, которые сначала показались далёкими и приглушёнными, а затем резко приблизились, чуть не оглушив его.

— Какой отличный улов, правда, Чревовещатель? Но у нас мало времени, наверняка, этот гад уже вызвал подкрепление.

— Двуликий, что ты хочешь с ним сделать?

— Всё просто. Казнить по справедливости. Нашей справедливости, разумеется. Бэйн, у тебя всё готово?

— Осталась самая малость, не торопи.

— Может, всё же не будем? Эта мышь даже связанная опасна, как тысяча чертей.

— Не будь ссыклом, Календарный. Наш новый химик постарался на славу. Кстати, куда подевался наш герой?

Бэтмен узнал голоса, все до единого, но по-прежнему среди них не было знакомого смеха. Почему-то это больше всего настораживало. Непривычно быть связанным по рукам и ногам и не слышать рядом с собой вечно насмехающийся, трескучий, неприлично растягивающий его имя голос.

Когда его потащили, попутно пиная ногами, Бэтмен подергал руками — узлов было немного, но завязали их мастерски. Перчаток его лишили. Двуликий вполне мог подумать, что Бэтмен прячет в них небольшие лезвия на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, таких как эта. И был бы прав: ни одна деталь костюма летучей мыши не расходовалась впустую.

— Отрежем Бэтмену голову и водрузим на крышу, — выдвинул предложение Бэйн. Его поддержали восторженными воплями.

— К чему такая пошлость?! Бросьте его в камеру, подготовимся получше. Тёмный рыцарь заслужил особенной смерти, — в кромешной тьме сухой голос бывшего главного прокурора звучал особенно зловеще.

В узкой камере, неизвестно для кого предназначенной, Бэтмена привязали к толчку, крепко пахнущему дерьмом. Теперь Бэтмен не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, настолько сильно держали верёвки. Руки свело в болезненной судороге. Верёвки не просто сдавливали артерии, но и травмировали кожу. Бэтмен чувствовал струйки крови, сбегающие вниз по запястьям.

«Это хорошо, я всё ещё могу их чувствовать», — успокаивал себя Брюс, пытаясь найти выход из патовой ситуации.

Бэтмен не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем дверь скрипнула. Кто-то бесшумно проследовал к нему, опустился на корточки: тень накрыла лицо, принеся с собой прохладу. Правда, на этот раз не успокоительную. В животе неприятно защипало. Это мог быть кто угодно.

До его рук дотронулись холодные пальцы, и Брюс дёрнулся в сторону, насколько это было возможно в его положении, потому что он узнал эти пальцы. Из тысячи пальцев он узнал бы их с первого прикосновения даже в полубессознательном состоянии.

Джокер.

Ледяные, с тонкими полосками шрамов и заусенцами. Обманчиво ласковые, когда у Джокера издевательское настроение. Обманчиво слабые. Длинные. Вызывающие неприятное покалывание на коже. Брюс так до конца и не понял, почему так странно реагирует на них. Всегда, когда Джокер не в перчатках.

— Тихо, — зашептал низкий, пробирающий до костей голос, охрипший, как у дворового, повидавшего виды кота. — Бьюсь об заклад, сейчас ты думаешь, почему я не с ними. Правда, Бэтс?

Джокер подождал, когда Бэтмен начнёт говорить, и заткнул ему рот пальцем.

— Молчи. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы догадаться, почему я здесь, а не там. Будь я за главного, ни за что бы не оставил тебя одного.

— Что ты…

— Тихо, — зашипел Джокер.

Джокер был совсем близко. Так близко, что Бэтмен мог представить проступающее сквозь черноту улыбающееся белое лицо, сведённые брови, морщинки под глазами от недосыпания, потрескавшиеся от сухого воздуха лечебницы губы, безумные глаза, искрящиеся в предвкушении новой игры.

— Тебе придётся довериться мне и не делать глупостей, если хочешь спастись и вернуть себе зрение. Не будь тупой мышью, просто кивни, и я тебя развяжу. Твои полицейские дружки уже здесь, и скоро вместо экзекуции тут начнётся самая настоящая бойня, — Джокер довольно причмокнул, вероятно, вообразив себе нечто восхитительно кровавое и жестокое. — Тот, кто сделал это с тобой, сбежал. Без него ты так и останешься слепой мышью. Ха-ха, Бэтс, чувствуешь иронию? Летучая мышь как она есть.

Впервые за свой длинный монолог Джокер хихикнул.

— Ну, так как, Бэтс? Решай. Или я ухожу. За ним. Сам.

Брюс не успел подумать, потому что в следующее мгновение Джокер начал разрезать узлы.

— Какого чёрта я это делаю? Даже если ты так долго думаешь, тупая мышь.

Джокер злился. Его голос изменился, став резким и острым, как лезвие, избавлявшее Бэтмена от верёвок.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

Джокер молчал, тяжело дыша.

— Готово. Давай сюда руку.

Он помог Бэтмену подняться, крепко вцепившись в него, так и не удостоив ответом.

Сделав шаг вперёд, Брюс потерял равновесие, потащив Джокера за собой. Клоун грязно выругался, грохнувшись на него сверху.

— Давай уже, соберись, — злобно зарычал он. — Я тебя на себе не потащу. Не хочешь сдохнуть — держись за моей спиной.

Ещё секунду-другую Брюс чувствовал на спине знакомую тяжесть. Как же часто Джокер вот так подминал его под себя, только в другие разы они дрались, сцепившись, словно кошка с собакой — один бил наотмашь, пытаясь прекратить сражение как можно скорее, второй изворачивался, кусался, растягивая мазохистское удовольствие, выкрикивая пошлые комментарии и хохоча во всю глотку. Или подвывая, если Бэтмен переусердствовал. Брюс знал: есть тонкая грань, после которой Джокер начинал жалобно скулить, не справляясь с болью.

— Ты такой забавный, Бэтс, всегда напрягаешься, когда я на тебе, — Джокер хрипло хихикнул.

Брюс стиснул зубы, стараясь не реагировать на двусмысленное замечание и ласковое прикосновение длинного носа и губ к своей щеке. Ему стало ужасно неловко, и он попытался спихнуть Джокера с себя, но тот уже вскочил на ноги и тянул его вверх.

— Судя по моим расчётам, у тебя есть пять суток, прежде чем твой мир навсегда станет миром звуков.

В голосе Джокера не было веселья, отчего сердце Брюса тревожно заныло, а вдоль позвоночника змеёй скользнула тень отчаяния. Надо было выбирать: довериться Джокеру или ждать Гордона, в чьём присутствии он не был уверен: Джокер мог и соврать.

И он выбрал.


	2. Chapter 2

Голоса остались позади. Наверняка они спорили о том, как лучше расправиться с Бэтменом. Брюс не хотел прислушиваться, когда, держась за локоть Джокера, вышел из камеры. Всё его внимание сконцентрировалось на том, чтобы двигаться максимально бесшумно и при этом не спотыкаться. Вслепую ориентироваться в пространстве оказалось невероятно сложно, и хотя Бэтмен не раз тренировал манёвры с завязанными глазами, это было совсем не то. Тело, брошенное насильно во тьму, не желало слушаться, заваливаясь в сторону. Каким-то шестым чувством Бэтмен понимал, что Джокера это раздражает. Его спасатель шипел и ругался, когда Бэтмен чересчур сильно вцеплялся в него, поскальзываясь на лужах. Это могло быть что угодно, начиная от крови до простой воды.

— В сторону! — рявкнул Джокер, отталкивая Бэтмена от себя.

Брюс врезался в стену, автоматически выхватывая бэтаранг. Он услышал, как кто-то сдавленно охнул справа от него, а потом отвратительно забулькал перерезанным горлом.

В тот же момент его занесённую для удара руку перехватили, пытаясь вытащить из пальцев оружие.

— А ну отдай игрушку, Бэтс, будь хорошим мальчиком. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня покалечил… ненароком, — предупреждающе замурлыкал Джокер.

Свободной рукой Бэтмен разжал пальцы Джокера, пнул коленом в живот — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Джокер крякнул, на мгновение ослабив хватку. А затем клоун сторицей вернул Бэтмену удар под дых.

— Плохой мальчик! В следующий раз я сначала позволю им хорошенько тебя отделать и только потом продолжу спасать, безмозглая ты мышь!

Он резко отпихнул Бэтмена в сторону, вырывая бэтаранг из ослабевших пальцев. Бэтмен не успел отреагировать, потому что чуть не рухнул вниз под весом взвывшего от боли тела, навалившегося на него — это был не Джокер, а какой-то пациент, не слишком сильный, не слишком сообразительный. Бэтмен нокаутировал его ударом в голову. Он не мог видеть, что делает Джокер, но слышал, как тот возбуждённо хихикает, отправляя на тот свет ещё одного погнавшегося за ними психа. Пара самонадеянных слов о беложопом клоуне, приказе Двуликого и улыбке от уха до уха, если тот не послушается, и вот уже неизвестный бьётся в конвульсиях, громко глотая перерезанным горлом воздух.

Порыв ветра, недостаточно стремительное движение сбоку — Бэтмен присел, поворачиваясь на звук, делая подсечку, зная, что перед ним не Джокер. Он слишком хорошо запомнил дыхание клоуна и теперь мог различать его среди всех прочих. Бэтмен ударил по чужому неровному дыханию, попав в хрустнувший подбородок. Замах отозвался головокружением и болью во всём теле. Бэтмен тряхнул головой, возвращая себе призрак ясности.

Там, откуда они пришли, происходило нечто невообразимое: громыхали столы и стоял такой гвалт, что Брюсу показалось, что он вот-вот оглохнет. То ли сумасшедшие переругались из-за его отсутствия, то ли Джеймсу Гордону удалось найти их и теперь…

— Здесь остановка запрещена, — ледяные пальцы впились в его ладонь, потащили за собой. — Что, думаешь, захотят с нами сделать Двуликий и все остальные, если поймают?

И они побежали.

Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что это Джокер тащил его за собой, ни на мгновение не расцепляя пальцы, клоун попросту по-другому не умел: он всё делал очень быстро. Несмотря на резкие торможения перед поворотами, Бэтмен умудрился разбить нос об угол стены, отчего на губах появился металлический привкус свежей крови.

Странное дело — Бэтмен был уверен, что они движутся в направлении, противоположном выходу, и когда он, наконец, озвучил своё опасение, Джокер рассмеялся, а затем недобро прошипел:

— Конечно, дорогой. Сначала я должен забрать свои вещи. Ты же не думал, что я оставлю их дрянным докторишкам.

Бэтмен не нашёлся, что ответить. Его внимание было сосредоточено на окружающей обстановке, на звуках, способных рассказать, где они находятся. Отсутствие ярко выраженных звуковых деталей выводило из равновесия. Всё, что его окружало, было темнотой, наполненной его собственным горячим дыханием и чуть сбившимся дыханием Джокера, перемешавшимся со смешками, как будто в воду добавили углекислый газ, и теперь он пузырился и грозил ударить в голову. Поворот, дверь, прямой участок и снова поворот, дыхание, темнота, головная боль, тянущая паучьи лапы к вискам, снова лестница, на этот раз вниз, череда коротких узких коридоров, комната, пахнущая свежим постиранным бельём.

— Постой тут, — наконец проговорил Джокер.

И Бэтмен перевёл дух. Он запыхался, голова кружилась, в горле застрял отвратительный, с кровавым привкусом ком, а в голове играл целый оркестр духовых инструментов. Сотрясение мозга — диагностировал он сам себе. И никакой связи, чтобы созвониться с Альфредом или передать краткое сообщение. Передатчик, встроенный в наруч, был предусмотрительно расплавлен, по всей видимости, паяльником. Часть поясных карманов также была разворочена и оплавлена — в первый раз преступники догадались максимально обезопасить себя от Бэтмена, лишив его технических средств. Брюс потёр глаза, но ничего не изменилось: тьма не ушла, зато глаза защипало, а к горлу подступила тошнота.

Робкий звук привлёк внимание Бэтмена.

— Бэтмен, — тихий, боязливый женский голос позвал его. — Что… что с вами? Я… я тут работаю хозяйкой…

— Оставайтесь в укрытии, пожалуйста, — поспешил ответить Брюс. — У вас есть телефон?

— Да.

— Как только я уйду, засеките десять минут и позвоните капитану Гордону, скажите, где вы, он поможет. Запоминайте номер — 687230…

— С кем это ты разговариваешь, Бэтс? У тебя галлюцинации или…

Джокер присвистнул, и Бэтмен даже не усомнился в том, что медсестра-хозяйка спрятаться не успела. Его голос зазвучал опасно вкрадчиво, по-кошачьи низко.

— Какие у нас тут интересные галлюцинации, Бэ-э-этс…

— Не трогай её, Джокер, — Бэтмен сделал шаг в направлении урчащего голоса, но Джокер уже переместился.

— Никого я не трогаю, только хочу убедиться, что наша скромная пташка никому не расскажет, что видела тебя со мной.

Девушка вскрикнула, но она всё ещё была жива: Брюс слышал её перепуганное дыхание.

— Я просто уложу красавицу поспать, — голос Джокера оборвался смешком.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Бэтмен, рывком преодолевая расстояние между ними и врезаясь в грудь Джокера.

— Не ори! Пошли, времени мало.

— Что ты с ней сделал, гад? Что ты с ней сделал? — Брюс больше не слышал перепуганного дыхания и молил небеса, чтобы Джокер просто оглушил её, понимая, что это, скорее всего, не так, и что за спиной у клоуна лежит мёртвая медсестра, которой Бэтмен не успел помочь.

— Заткнись! — зарычал Джокер. — Сказал же, ничего я с ней не сделал. Двигай ногами.

— Если ты ничего не сделал, дай я проверю пульс, и тогда…

— Ты либо проверяешь пульс и остаёшься навсегда слепой мышью, либо идёшь за мной сейчас же! — Джокер был в ярости. Его трясло. Он развернул Бэтмена за плечи и грубо подтолкнул вперёд. — Ты либо доверяешь мне, либо…

Стремительно исполнив локтевой захват поперёк груди Брюса, Джокер крепко прижал его спиной к себе. Предостерегающе зашипел. Брюс слышал дрожащее, рваное дыхание. Это была не просто ярость — Джокер был в бешенстве. Прикосновение холодного бэтаранга к щеке, чуть пониже левого глаза, заставило Бэтмена напрячься и… замереть.

— Ты либо доверяешь мне, либо я сам сделаю из тебя слепую мышь, пусть даже я об этом и пожалею. А теперь не испытывай судьбу, Бэтси. Проклятый ублюдок, сделавший это с нами, заляжет на дно, это всё усложнит.

— Что он сделал с тобой?

Взвинченный недоверием Бэтмена Джокер проговорился. Он резко осёкся, ослабив хватку. Джокер как будто задумался, стоит ли отвечать.

— Много будешь знать…

Бэтмен воспользовался моментом, высвобождаясь из захвата. Удар пришёлся Джокеру в грудь, потом в живот, Бэтмен выкрутил державшую его руку, отбирая бэтаранг и перебрасывая чокнутого клоуна через спину.

— Ты это заслужил, — безапелляционно заявил он.

Джокер расхохотался и бросился на Бэтмена снизу, пнув ногой под колено. Брюс потерял равновесие и упал на спину. Он вовремя успел перехватить руки Джокера, потянувшиеся к его шее. Клоун уже сидел на нём и хохотал во всю глотку, напрягаясь изо всех сил, чтобы дотянуться до Бэтмена, но руки детектива были словно щит: не раздавить, не смять, не сдвинуть.

— Ладно-ладно, я заслужил. Но может, всё-таки отложим наши игры на потом? У тебя будет предостаточно времени рядом со мной, Бэтс.

Бэтмен скомкал в ладонях рукава пиджака — открахмаленные, приведённые в порядок. Того самого, в котором Джокер был в последний раз, когда Бэтмен доставил его в Аркхэм. И отпустил, давая понять, что больше не собирается драться.

— Надо же, — Джокер продолжал сидеть на нём верхом, потирая запястья. — Даже слепой ты способен уделать меня. Бэтс, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять… — Джокер запнулся. — Переживаешь за неё?

Его голос из возбуждённо-радостного вдруг сделался холодно-отстранённым. Ему как будто стало не по себе оттого, что он сидел на Бэтмене. Джокер поднялся, стараясь лишний раз не касаться Бэтмена, а потом помог подняться и ему. Это было странно, потому что обычно Джокер не якшался опираться руками в его пресс или грудь, да ещё и сопровождать свои действия сексуальными комментариями. Вместо комментариев Бэтмен услышал спокойное:

— Пошли. Давай руку.

Никаких грязных замечаний, смешков, хлопков по спине или чего хуже по заднице. Ничего такого.

«Не думать, не думать, не думать», — убеждал себя Брюс, следуя за ним. Просто очередная уловка. Очередная шутка. Но голос. Бэтмен ошибся: последние три слова были произнесены не отстранённым тоном: это был раздосадованный, расстроенный тон, а то, что он первоначально принял за холод, было болью, проскользнувшей в нём.

Сейчас рядом с ним был не его Джокер. Не его враг номер один. Не маньяк, без жалости расправившийся с медсестрой. Бэтмен был уверен, что именно так всё и произошло.

— Ты не ответил, — Брюс попытался вернуться к теме, с которой так ловко съехал Джокер. — Что с тобой случилось? Что он сделал?

Жаль, что он сейчас не видел Джокера, не мог рассмотреть его лица, чтобы понять по мимике, ужимкам, насколько всё катастрофично. Но уже и голоса, и интонации было достаточно, чтобы принять очевидное: Джокер так же, как и он, попал в беду. Только по дурацкой своей привычке скрывал происходящее. «Всегда с ним так», — простонал про себя Бэтмен.

— Джокер.

— Бэтс, хватит. Просто иди за мной.

Всё было абсолютно неправильно, не так, как всегда, когда они сталкивались лицом к лицу. Какое к чёрту доверие? Джокер — жестокий, опасный, хитрый, безрассудный маньяк-убийца. «Жалость» и «сочувствие» — это не про него. Иногда он проявлял эмпатию, но чаще всего к нему, Бэтмену. Это были странные, настораживающие вспышки, заставлявшие сердце Брюса растерянно сжиматься, потому что он не знал, как на них реагировать. Не знал, как вести себя с таким Джокером. Вот и сейчас он ничего не понимал.

Мерзкое чувство тотальной неправильности происходящего не давало Брюсу покоя. Он не мог сконцентрироваться, не мог прогнать навязчивые мысли. Его по-прежнему держали за руку, и это тоже было странно.

Поначалу Бэтмен часто врезался в Джокера, потому что тот тормозил без предупреждения, останавливаясь внезапно и бесшумно. Но затем их движения стали слаженнее, хотя Джокер по-прежнему не считал нужным предупреждать о поворотах, а на любую попытку споткнуться раздражённо шипел.

Долговязый и худой, Джокер был выше Бэтмена на несколько сантиметров. И это тоже было странно — дышать ему в загривок, чувствуя, как лоб и нос щекочут ярко-зелёные жестковатые пряди волос. Бэтмен помнил их цвет, вдыхая холодный зелёный оттенок всякий раз, когда с размаху утыкался в них носом. Иногда Джокер вздрагивал и отодвигал его в сторону.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до крыши двухэтажной пристройки, совмещённой с основным зданием и выводящей во внутренний двор, Джокер молчал. Заговорил он, когда они остановились перед парапетом.

— Есть два варианта, Бэтс. Либо мы спускаемся по сточной трубе, либо… — он сделал паузу, а потом многозначительно продолжил: — Мне нужен твой бэткоготь и инструкция, как им пользоваться.

— Он здесь, — Бэтмен ткнул в оплавленный карман на поясе.

— Понятно, посмотрим, — Джокер присел на корточки. Его пальцы прощупали пояс, попытались вскрыть карман, но тот был намертво запаян. — Ладно, выбираю первый вариант, а потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Он резко поднялся, подтолкнув Бэтмена к краю крыши.

— Давай руку, покажу, где труба. Уверен, величайший в мире детектив сможет спуститься с крыши самостоятельно.

На этих словах он без предупреждения потянул его вниз, Бэтмен инстинктивно схватился за край.

— Да расслабься ты, я же тебя держу. Думаешь, стал бы я тащить тебя через весь Аркхэм, чтобы спихнуть с крыши и посмотреть, как ты ломаешь себе шею? Если когда-нибудь это и случится, то уж поверь, я сделаю это голыми руками, — весело проговорил Джокер.

В этот момент Бэтмен перегнулся достаточно, чтобы нащупать холодную, мокрую от недавнего дождя трубу.

Джокер помог ему перелезть и правильно зацепиться, остальное было делом техники, но труба оказалась короткой, и Бэтмен чувствительно приземлился на задницу, потёр ушибленный копчик. На него сверху с хохотом приземлился Джокер. Мало того, что Бэтмен был весь грязный и в крови, теперь он ещё и мокрый. Трава не успела высохнуть после затяжных дождей.

— Кто не отполз, тот получает по башке.

— Джокер, — рыкнул Бэтмен. — Слезь с меня, придурок. Подождать не мог?

— Нет, конечно. Как я мог упустить такой шанс? Шутишь, что ли, Бэтс? Ты такой смешной, когда слепой.

Он разразился очередным шквалом хриплого хихиканья и уже тянул Бэтмена за локоть за собой.

Брюс поднялся, стараясь не опираться на Джокера и ловя равновесие руками. Впервые за их безумное бегство его сердце болезненно кольнула гордость.

— Ничего смешного, — проворчал он в ответ.

— Да ладно тебе, Бэтс, не дуйся. Мы почти смогли. Осталось найти машину и разнести к чертям служебные ворота. Всегда мечтал это сделать.

— Чем тебе ворота не угодили? — сопел позади Бэтмен. Он старался не отставать, хотя это и было сложно. Под ноги постоянно попадались камни, кочки, какие-то ветки и арматура.

Джокер по обыкновению ничего не ответил.

Накатило тошнотворное ощущение невесомости, словно в голове поселился вертолёт. Брюс не знал, сколько времени в действительности прошло, приехали ли полицейские, погашен ли бунт, преследует ли их кто-нибудь.

— Стоять, — выдернул его из размышлений Джокер, прислоняя спиной к стене очередной пристройки.

— Что…

— И молчать, я скоро вернусь.

Сначала Бэтмен слушал тишину. Пели птицы, звенела над ухом пчела, влажной сладостью пахли первоцветы. Вокруг Крестоносца в плаще распускалась весна, а он мог только воображать её, собирая картинку из звуков и воспоминаний. Странно, он никогда не обращал внимания на то, что в Аркхэме существует подобие сада. А потом он различил выстрелы в неугомонной весенней тишине, одиночные, закончившиеся столь же внезапно, как и начались. Дальше ждать было нельзя. Что бы там ни происходило — он должен был вмешаться и остановить бойню. Он сделал шаг в сторону от стены и столкнулся с Джокером.

— Куда собрался? Я же … Ай, к чёрту, чуть нос мне не сломал. Машина у нас есть, — Джокер тяжело дышал, запыхавшись.

Бэтмен потёр ушибленный лоб. Неприятное предчувствие зашевелилось под рёбрами.

Они пересекли сад, а за ним и двор.

— Осторожнее, — шикнул Джокер.

Бэтмен понял, что тот имел в виду, когда споткнулся о лежащее впереди тело. Он хотел наклониться, чтобы проверить пострадавшего, но Джокер потащил его дальше, затолкал в открытую машину, а через минуту мотор взревел.

— Эти придурки даже облаву нормально организовать не смогли, всего одна машина у заднего входа, — презрительно фыркнул Джокер, набирая скорость.

Полицейские. Сердце Брюса упало. Чувство омерзения и острой, бессильной ярости затопило желудок, но Брюс сдержался, чтобы не ударить клоуна, не рвануть руль на себя и не повернуть назад. Тот человек был полицейским — мёртвым полицейским, вне всякого сомнения. Пальцы пробежали по приборной панели, нащупали рацию.

Джокер выдернул её прямо с проводом, швырнул на заднее сиденье, а через секунду Бэтмена бросило вперёд, так что он чуть не ударился лбом о бардачок. Полицейская машина с рёвом и диким треском разбила ворота и, не сбавляя скорости, понеслась по грунтовой дороге.

Салон заполнил восторженный маниакальный смех. Бэтмен стиснул зубы: дороги назад не было: он в руках самого страшного своего противника. Помешавшегося на нём маньяка. Брюс напрягся, прогоняя подступающий к горлу протест. Он — Бэтмен и справится с Джокером даже слепой, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Нужно только успокоиться, смириться с присутствием злобного «шутника» в своём личном пространстве и расспросить его о новом химике, сыгравшем с ними злую шутку, а также о том, что в действительности произошло в Аркхэме.

Отсмеявшись, Джокер какое-то время молчал, и Бэтмен задремал. Травма головы, катастрофическая усталость и отсутствие здорового сна несколько дней подряд играли с ним сейчас злую шутку. Но едва ли он мог полноценно заснуть: мешало непрекращающееся жжение в глазах и головная боль, застрявшая в висках, словно колёса в грязи. Брюс пытался выдернуть себя из полуобморочного состояния пощипыванием пальцев и запястья — от щипков болезненные ощущения в разбитых руках усиливались, перерастая в пульсирующую резь.

— Спи уже, — строгий, спокойный до ледяных мурашек голос встряхнул Брюса. — Возиться с тобой ещё, если заражение начнётся. Я, конечно, хочу, чтоб ты сдох, но не так быстро.

— С чего ты вдруг такой добрый, Джокер? — язвительно пробормотал Брюс. Его порядком достало переменчивое настроение клоуна — хотелось немного покоя. Но, несмотря на это, он чувствовал, что Джокер, как никогда прежде, серьёзен.

Бэтмен чувствовал, что может доверять ему — без логики и оправданий. Доверять, подозревая. Так было и так будет всегда, пока они рядом.

Недосказанность густым туманом висела между ними с самой первой их встречи. Каждый их шаг навстречу друг другу или в погоне друг за другом был сделан почти вслепую, на одной интуиции и неважно каким был вектор. Вот и сейчас, ещё до того, как Джокер ответил, Бэтмен уже знал ответ.

Джокер тоже хотел подумать, один на один с собой, под расслабляющий звук движущейся машины.

Брюс закрыл руками лицо, стараясь прогнать тошнотворное чувство усталости, расплавленным свинцом заполнившее всё его тело, а теперь твердеющее, наливающееся невыносимой тяжестью. 

— Ни с чего, — отмахнулся Джокер. — Вот доберёмся до убежища и поговорим. А сейчас лучше и вправду засни, не беси меня, детектив. Я уже устал от твоих сопений и тяжёлых вздохов. Тоже мне, борец со сном.

В его голосе по-прежнему звучала насмешка, только не явная, а скорее, похожая на тень. Вероятно, Джокер сам устал или…

— Ты ранен? — решил уточнить Бэтмен.

— Только давай без этого, Бэтси. Я тут пытаюсь заснуть за рулём и угробить нас к чёртовой матери, чтобы не слышать твоих заботливых интонаций, а ты мне мешаешь.

— Ладно, не хочешь говорить, не надо, — Бэтмен пожал плечами.

Он понятия не имел, как с ним разговаривать. Наверное, стоило вообще помолчать, чтобы не провоцировать. Да и сил вступать в перепалку больше не было. Расслабившись, тело неуклонно тянуло в сон, и Бэтмен решил поддаться морфею: всё равно от него мало что зависело. По крайней мере, сейчас. «Слепой, без оружия, с бешеной собакой-поводырём — паршивая перспектива», — сказал бы Альфред.

Машину больше не трясло. Из открытого окна веяло прохладой и приближающейся грозой. Их встречали отдалённые раскаты грома. Дорога в никуда, дорога в полной темноте усыпляла разум, и Бэтмен не заметил, как провалился в сон, больше похожий на беспамятство. С ним осталась лишь память о жужжащей над ухом пчеле и мурлыкающий голос — звуки, встретившие его в кромешной тьме забытья.


	3. Chapter 3

Город встретил Бэтмена головной болью и прохладой из приоткрытого окна. Воспоминания лениво ворочались в его пульсирующей голове, пока тело бил озноб, а сознание привыкало к мысли, что по-прежнему темно, хотя глаза открыты.

— Прекрати ёрзать, дай поспать.

Сбоку заворочались, в Брюса полетела пустая пластиковая бутылка из-под воды, больно ударившая по коленной чашечке, а через минуту послышался тихий, свистящий храп, как будто Джокер слегка простыл.

Руки Бэтмена моментально вспотели, сделавшись почти ледяными. Джокер. Рядом с ним в машине. Ленивая змея памяти наконец-то развернулась во всей своей красе, продемонстрировав Бэтмену события прошедшего дня: бунт, вспышку и черноту, побег из Аркхэма, мёртвую сестру-хозяйку, мёртвого полицейского и угон машины. И Джокера, который вёл себя не так, как всегда.

Джокер так и не ответил, что произошло. Эта мысль, засевшая глубоко, заставила Бэтмена сесть прямо, прижав напряжённую спину максимально ровно к креслу.

Наверняка в бардачке полицейской машины было что-то полезное. Запястье левой руки прострелило острой болью, когда он потянулся к открывающей бардачок кнопке — в израненную кожу впился металл наручников.

— Ай, — раздалось слева. — Ты мне дашь поспать, неугомонные летучие мыши?

Правой рукой Бэтмен дотронулся до металла, убеждаясь, что это не сон: он действительно прикован к Джокеру наручниками. Холодное кольцо, два звена цепи, заводской номер – стандартные полицейские наручники.

— Живо сними это, — прорычал Бэтмен.

— Отвали.

— Джокер…

— Мне не нужен беглый мыш, — прорычал клоун.

— Я ослеп, Джокер, и у меня сотрясение мозга.

— Может, ты и ослеп, но я не идиот.

Джокер хотел добавить что-то ещё, но вдруг заскрипел зубами, пальцы прикованной к Брюсу руки резко сжались в кулак.

Это его ролью была роль смеющегося над всеми хищника, никто не смел безнаказанно охотиться на него. Но ещё сильнее злил тот факт, что в ловушку попался его обожаемый Бэтмен. Его дебильная прекрасная летучая мышь, которой он так восхищался. Если Бэтс ослепнет… Джокер постарался загнать поглубже чёртов внутренний голос, который так некстати вылез, когда они бежали по Аркхэму. Эти чужие, неуместные чувства, которые давным-давно умерли в нём, забитые в самый тёмный угол памяти безжалостным ломом безумия.

— Ты же Бэтмен, потерпишь, — фыркнул Джокер, ни капли не сомневаясь в том, что всё сделал правильно, сковав их обоих наручниками. Засыпать рядом с летучей мышью пусть даже слепой, не подстраховавшись — вот истинное безумие.

— Джокер, — Бэтмен попытался взять себя в руки, потому что соблазн ударить клоуна свободной рукой был слишком велик. — Как долго я спал? Что с тобой случилось? Кого мы ищем?

— Я не следил за часами. Мы долетели до города, я купил поесть, но всё съел сам, потому что ты дрых мёртвым сном, как и положено летучим мышам, а потом наступила ночь, и, хотя мы и добрались до точки икс, я решил тебя не будить, а ты взял и проснулся. Видишь, какой я заботливый?! И что в ответ? Полчаса сна и тонна претензий.

Подавшись резко вперёд, Бэтмен выкрутил прикованную руку, проигнорировав острую боль, прострелившую до самого предплечья, а также удивлённый возглас клоуна, схватил его за рубашку, сжав ткань у самой шеи, потянул на себя. В ответ злобно зашипели. Холодные длинные пальцы с потрескавшейся сухой кожей впились в его намертво стиснутые пальцы, ногтями царапая кожу.

— Ты не ответил на главный вопрос. Что с тобой случилось? — медленно повторил Бэтмен, чувствуя, как внутри просыпается зверь.

Дыхание Джокера было совсем близко. Горячее, чуть задыхающееся из-за заложенного носа.

— Ответил, Бэтси. Сначала ты спросил меня про сон, а значит, этот вопрос и был главным, — в тягучем голосе послышалась издёвка. Клоун захлебнулся смехом, трясясь всем телом, а потом резко убрал руку, ударив Бэтмена ребром ладони по лицу, рассекая незажившую губу. С подбородка сорвалась капля крови.

Бэтмен медленно выдохнул, крепче сминая ткань рубашки. Он не должен был поддаваться на провокацию. Не должен был выпускать своего зверя наружу.

— Джокер, мне нужно знать.

Что-то же произошло в лечебнице, раз клоун не принял участие в экзекуции. Бэтмен мог понять, почему Джокер спас его, ведомый желанием единолично влиять на его, Бэтмена, судьбу, но почему он не возглавил бунт, когда была такая возможность? Джокер не раз манипулировал Двуликим, когда ему было весело и интересно наблюдать, как мечется между вариантами бывший прокурор, как всё острее нуждается в одиночестве, чтобы не слышать голосов, разрывающих его на части. Это всегда была только игра для Джокера и никогда для Двуликого.

— Мой милый неблагодарный друг. Люблю, когда ты такой… агрессивный. Всем своим чёрным сердцем люблю. Чувствуешь?

Джокер ударил его по пальцам, внезапно легко выдрав из них рубашку, прижал руку Бэтмена ладонью к своей груди, надавил так, что костяшки хрустнули. Сердце чокнутого маньяка заходилось в бешеном ритме. Это была самая настоящая тахикардия.

Посчитав пульс Джокера, Бэтмен аккуратно вытащил руку, заново устраиваясь на сиденье. Голова заболела с утроенной силой, но зверя в себе он победил.

Готэм в полной темноте ничем не отличался от Готэма при свете дня. Воспоминания остановились на злополучном падении в пещеру, с которого всё и началось: его знакомство с Готэмом из легенд, с Готэмом из чёрных преданий. Будучи ребёнком, он жутко перепугался, оказавшись под землёй, но уже через неделю понял, что не может жить без мыслей о городе, меняющем свой лик, как перчатки. Позже он разыскал все существующие строительные планы города, разметки дорог и канализаций, подземных бункеров и бомбоубежищ, недостроенных тоннелей и засыпанных магистралей, просевших в пустоты. Всё, что когда-то было забыто, заброшено, предано забвению. Перед ним открылся Готэм, возведённый на мрачных пещерах и гулких пустотах, наполненных криком летучих мышей: город, испещрённый тоннелями, как степь кротовыми норами. Это было стратегическое знание, которое он не раз использовал, охотясь на преступные группировки или вычисляя хитроумный план Джокера. Клоун, по-видимому, так же, как и он, был превосходно осведомлён о скрытом лике городе, раз легко и непринуждённо уходил от преследования полицейских отрядов, шеренгами прочёсывающих улицы. Вот и сейчас Бэтмен должен был составить карту, но на сей раз иного плана – психологическую карту Джокера, если хотел вернуть зрение как можно скорее. Джокер ждал сотрудничества, что ж, если другого варианта нет… Эта мысль по-прежнему коробила его, ведь сотрудничество предполагало доверие без подозрений, к чему Бэтмен был не готов.

Откинувшись на сиденье и уставившись невидящими глазами в потолок, Брюс ворошил воспоминания о городских легендах, но в них как назло влезали мысли о Джокере. После своей последней выходки тот сидел на удивление тихо. В конце концов, клоун вытащил его из Аркхэма и тоже заслужил отдых.

— Джокер, ответь, пожалуйста… и можешь спать дальше.

Приоткрыв окно, Джокер сплюнул на маслянисто-чёрную дорогу. Глубоко втянул носом воздух. Рядом с ним вертелся самый драгоценный ему человек, только радости это не приносило. Ему нужен был Бэтмен, уничтожающий его одним взглядом. Джокеру нравилось умирать от этого взгляда и своим мёртвым сердцем разрывать реальность, сжимать крепкие, напряжённые руки, до кашля хохотать в скрытое маской лицо, дрожать всем телом, чувствуя, как Бэтмен подбирается, обескураженный живучестью, чертовой непобедимостью своего врага. Он хотел бы умирать так миллион раз, ощущая в сведённых от яростного сопротивления пальцах мышцы, артерии, вены летучей мыши. Ему нужен был Бэтмен, который не уступал бы ему ни в чём. Рука Джокера потянулась к шее летучей мыши, но остановилась на полпути: скрючившись, пальцы сжали пустой воздух. Сердце укололо сочувствие, отвратительное, недостойное того, что было между ними.

— НЕ-НА-ВИЖУ, — Джокер сцепил руки в своих волосах, забыв про то, что приковал себя к Бэтмену.

— Джокер, — вскрикнул Брюс. В голове от резкой боли вспыхнули искры.

Джокер спохватился, опуская руку.

— Я никуда не сбегу, — пообещал Брюс. — Давай поговорим.

— Отстань, Бэтс. Сказал же: потом. Скольких мышей ты съел прежде, чем стал вампиром? — прошептал Джокер, стирая с подбородка Бэтмена кровь. Звучно облизал пальцы, чтобы Бэтмен не сомневался, что он это сделал.

Брюс поморщился. От непривычно мягкого, тихого голоса по спине пробежал холодок. Джокер должен был рассмеяться, сказать что-то вроде «любопытные мыши ждут в два раза дольше» или «ты меня бесишь, Бэтси» и пихнуть в плечо. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Даже шутка про вампира прозвучала не угрожающе. Бэтмен напрягся в ожидании новой безумной выходки, но Джокер завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.

Ничего страшного не случится, если он поспит, уговаривал себя Брюс. Клоун тоже устаёт и может вести себя не так, как всегда. Но уговоры не помогали. В сердце копошилось препоганое предчувствие.

Джокер спал, подёргивая прикованной рукой, ненадолго погружаясь в глубокие слои сна. Запястье разболелось с удвоенной силой, травмируемое невольными толчками, и Бэтмен свободной рукой прижал холодную шершавую руку Джокера к своей, положив её на тыльную сторону своей ладони.

Джокер что-то проворчал, но забирать руку не стал. Через несколько минут он уже спал, тихо похрапывая и шмыгая носом.

Ни шелеста проезжающих мимо машин, ни звуков убирающей улицы техники, ни завывающих сирен, из чего Бэтмен сделал вывод, что они находились далеко от оживлённого центра и главных дорожных артерий. Прохлада принесла с собой запах зелени и мокрого воздуха, но птиц слышно не было — значит, они в городе, а не в пригороде. Отчётливо тянуло водой, застоявшимся плесневелым запахом, но без рыбного оттенка — поблизости несла свои воды река, а не залив. Запах плесени говорил о том, что каменные берега давно не убирались, вот на них и вырос склизкий зелёно-синий мох. Радиус поиска сузился до четырёх бедных кварталов, прижавшихся к излучине реки за полуразрушенным мостом, который власти так и не восстановили после взрыва, устроенного Джокером в прошлом году под Рождество.

Готэм всегда разговаривал с Бэтменом, когда тот к нему обращался, вот и сейчас он рассказал ему всё, что знал о месте, в котором они находились. Раскрыл карты, какие смог. Бэтмен никогда не требовал от города чего-то сверхъестественного. Всё, что мог, Готэм отдавал ему сам.

Брюс решил, что будет думать о близких ему людях. Об Альфреде, ждущем в особняке с тарелкой наваристого супа в руках. О Люциусе, с которым договорился о встрече. О Гордоне, наверняка рвущем на себе волосы из-за того, что не смог помочь другу. Об обиде Дика и его последних словах о чересчур старомодном отношении к преступникам. Ещё бы головная боль прошла. Таблетки лежали в потайном кармане, Брюс мог достать их прямо сейчас, но для этого ему пришлось бы убрать руку с руки клоуна, непривычно мирно похрапывающего под боком. Желание тишины пересилило, потому что Джокер довольно редко вёл себя тихо, и Бэтмен решил воспользоваться медитацией, сосредоточившись на огненной точке в затылке. Вообразил дерево, пускающее в неё корни. Огненное превращалось в зелёное, пульсирующая боль — в струящийся из тела ручеёк, в неторопливом течении которого тонула тяжесть и ломота. Боль отступила: недалеко, но достаточно, чтобы тошнота прошла.

К окружающей их тишине добавились редкие вскрики чаек и всплески воды, приближался рассвет.

Джокер проснулся незадолго до рассвета. На его правой ладони непривычной тяжестью лежало тепло. Он потянулся, удивлённо посмотрел на свою зажатую между двух ладоней Бэтмена руку. Бэтмен спал вполоборота, уткнувшись головой в спинку пассажирского сиденья, лицом к нему. С уголка его губ стекала тонкая струйка слюны. Джокер ласково провёл по ней пальцем снизу-вверх, опомнившись лишь тогда, когда палец добрался до кровавой корочки, сильно шлёпнул по краешку губ, прыснув со смеху, когда Бэтмен подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности.

Ледяная вспышка, когда к горячим губам прикоснулась холодная подушечка, заставила Брюса напрячься. Следующий шлепок пришёлся по его разгоряченному лбу.

— Не спать, восход проспишь. Хотя чего это я, ты его всё равно не увидишь, моя слепая летучая мышка, — Джокер не договорил, подавившись хохотом.

— Не смешно, Джокер.

— Смешно, ты, невесёлая мышь.

Сон как рукой сняло, когда Бэтмен понял, что до сих пор держит руку Джокера. Когда он, наконец, отдёрнул её, Джокер рассмеялся ещё громче.

— Заботливый и стеснительный. Хочешь я… Да какого чёрта? — мягкий голос разом обратился в сердитое шипение.

Джокера что-то сильно раздражало, но Бэтмен не мог понять, что именно. Ему даже послышалось, что клоун ударил себя кулаком по колену. Пара секунд напряжённой тишины, а потом Джокер продолжил:

— Давно я так не высыпался, Бэтси. Дай-ка подумать, чем бы мне тебя отблагодарить.

Щёлкнул замок наручников, и в следующее мгновение в руке Брюса оказался скомканный сэндвич, холодный и практически ничем не пахнущий. Бэтмен меньше всего ожидал от Джокера такой заботы.

— Можешь съесть, можешь выкинуть, вероятно, отравлено.

Джокер наклонился и откусил кусочек от сэндвича, скользнув своим длинным носом по щеке Бэтмена. Брюс хотел возмутиться, но дверь уже открылась, и через мгновение, кроме него, в машине больше никого не было.

— Ну, долго тебя ждать, — нетерпеливо протянул Джокер. — Вылезай, скоро тут станет невесело.

Брюс провёл пальцами по неровному краю сэндвича, представляя широкий рот Джокера, сомкнувшийся на нём, ярко-алый след от помады на хлебе, вздохнул и откусил сам: голод победил мимолётную вспышку раздражения.

Выйдя из машины, он окликнул Джокера, но того как будто и след простыл.

В том, что Бэтмен никуда не денется, Джокер был уверен на миллион процентов. Сначала он проверил периметр и только потом, найдя телефонный автомат, позвонил Освальду Кобблпоту. Пингвин трубку взял не сразу.

— Джокер, — послышался по другую сторону недовольный сонный голос. — Не звони мне ни свет ни заря.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Пингви. У меня к тебе дело. Помнишь должок?

— Ну.

— Мне нужны твои связи, чтобы разыскать кое-кого. Но с дознавателями я хочу общаться лично.

— Я слышал, ты сбежал из Аркхэма вместе с Бэтменом.

— Ложь. Думаешь, стал бы я болтать с тобой, будь со мной Бэтмен. Когда он рядом, я не то что болтать, я дышать не могу, кроме как своей кровью.

Воцарилось молчание. Джокер терпеливо ждал, скалясь на поднимающееся за далёкими высотками солнце. Воздух, наполненный влагой, подрагивал. Совсем скоро здесь будет не протолкнуться от грязных попрошаек и снующих туда-сюда ребятишек, торговок всякой ненужной ерундой, продавцов наркотиков и оружия, сутенёров, шестёрок, усердно патрулирующих улицы после ночных перестрелок, отсосов в подворотнях и свиданий со шлюхами. Джокер скривился — человеческое мясо, не стоящее ни капли его смеха. А вот Бэтмен, брошенный в чан с протухшим обществом, — это достойно его любопытства.

— Джокер… ты ещё там? — от раздумий его отвлёк Пингвин.

— Да.

Солнечные лучи протянули свои паучьи лапы к реке, сделав туман, поднимающийся от неё, ещё более густым и непроглядным.

— Ладно, логично. Слухи на то и слухи, чтобы быть фантастическими. Хочешь моих дознавателей? Долг есть долг, поделюсь парочкой, запоминай.

Дослушав Освальда, Джокер, не поблагодарив, повесил трубку. Потянулся навстречу солнцу, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Прошёл пару узеньких улочек, взлетел по скрипучей железной лестнице на третий этаж накренившегося и исписанного пошлыми выражениями здания, постучал в обшарпанную дверь. Ему навстречу из темноты выдвинулись две тени — сподручные Двуликого. Не приближённые, а шестёрки мелкого пошиба, стерегущие одну из тайных квартир бывшего прокурора. У Бэтмена была уникальная способность — подмечать детали в любом состоянии, поэтому палить свои секретные подвалы, квартиры и укрытия Джокер не хотел.

Клоун отступил, прислоняясь спиной к перилам и широко, призывно улыбаясь, а затем перепрыгнул через них, по-кошачьи приземляясь на ноги.

— Не хотите поиграть, парни?

Ему нужно было увести головорезов как можно дальше от их будущего с Бэтменом убежища: Бэтмен кровавого декора не оценит.

На ходу подхватив подобие лома, Джокер, весело мурлыча под нос песенку про подарки и Рождество, завернул за угол, пробежал пару переулков и юркнул в тёмный, замусоренный тупик, ни капли не сомневаясь, что его преследуют. Двуликий давно прославился тем, что через старых друзей передавал наружу свои приказы, а уж тот факт, что Джокер разозлил его, сомнению не подлежал.

— А ну выходи, сука беложопая.

Из-за поворота показался невысокий человек с пистолетом в руке. Он осмотрел тупик, будучи уверенным, что Джокер забежал именно туда. Второй бандит оказался умнее, прекрасно понимая, с кем имеет дело, и потому не высовывался раньше времени.

Удар пришёлся прямо по темечку, во все стороны брызнула кровь. Джокер спрыгнул с придвинутого к стене мусорного бака, стоящего в углу у самого входа в тупик. Второй удар расколол череп на две неровные части, сквозь трещину на асфальт густой струёй полилась кровь вперемешку с мозговой жидкостью. Джокер радостно взвизгнул, вспоминая подобные картинки на психотерапевтических тестах в лечебнице. «Что вы видите?» — спрашивал с умным видом толстый профессор в очках. Джокер одаривал его долгим скептическим взглядом и неизменно отвечал: «Бэтмен». Или: «Ваши внутренности, профессор». Или: «Лучше спросите, чего я там не вижу? Шутки».

Второй головорез выстрелил, но промахнулся. Больше похожий на стремительную тень, чем на живого человека, клоун подхватил осевшее на землю мёртвое тело, прижал к себе — следующая пара пуль глубоко засела в животе трупа.

Бандит допустил оплошность, подойдя слишком близко. В его руках был пистолет, и это сделало его самонадеянным.

Клоун с силой пихнул труп на опешившего человека, одновременно отпрыгивая в сторону, обходя противника сзади. Незаметное движение, и шею мужчины сдавила длинная использованная изолента, валявшаяся на крышке мусорного бака. Клоун пнул бандита под колено, сшибая его на землю и наваливаясь на него, скручивая изоленту в спираль и затягивая петлю. Мужчина захрипел, когда Джокер упёрся коленом в его поясницу. Глаза несчастного закатились, и он забился в конвульсиях.

Джокер выдохнул, кровавый туман в голове растаял, а горло сжало отвратительное чувство. Он с трудом подавил гадкое желание ударить себя валяющимся рядом ломом.

— А-а-а, заткнись, — зарычал он внутреннему голосу, стиснув голову руками, наплевав на то, что пачкает лицо чужой кровью: Бэтмен всё равно этого не увидит. Его трясло как в лихорадке. — Вот ведь блядская мразь. Ты у меня быстро не сдохнешь, Химик. За каждую несмешную шутку, звучащую в моей голове, ты будешь жрать своё ебаное тело кусок за куском.

Так он сидел какое-то время на спине задушенного им человека, пока солнце не добралось до его рук, подсветив высыхающие кроваво-бурые пятна на белой коже. С той стороны, откуда он пришёл, послышался шум. Джокер грязно выругался и стремглав побежал обратно.

К Бэтмену с трёх сторон двигались трое грязных, в старых, поношенных куртках бандитов. Они возвращались домой после ночной смены, когда увидели Бэтмена, бредущего по тротуару. То, что с Крестоносцем в плаще что-то не так, было видно по его неловкой походке, странной осторожности, с которой тот делал шаги, по тому, как он спотыкался и прощупывал рукой воздух перед собой.

Один из бандитов дал сигнал остальным рассредоточиться и окружить летучую мышь. Какая разница, болен Бэтмен или ранен, если убийство величайшего готэмского детектива прославит их на всю страну. Они придут к шефу и доложат, что убили страх и ненависть всех криминальных боссов — и тогда повышение не за горами. Чего уж там — можно даже рассчитывать на вхождение в круг приближённых.

Брюс не хотел причинять вреда этим людям. Он попросту не знал, кто перед ним — глупые подростки, возомнившие себя суперзлодеями, или настоящие бандиты. А может, и вовсе потерянные наркоманы, которым в предрассветном тумане привиделся монстр в плаще. Разгорячённую кожу Бэтмена холодили крохотные капельки влаги, рассеянные в атмосфере, даря временное облегчение, и он благодарил небо за то, что может более-менее связно мыслить.

Бандиты набросились на него втроём, повалили на асфальт — Брюс больно ушибся затылком, но успел перевернуться на четвереньки, ударил ногой назад, попав одному из нападавших в живот. Плечо полоснула боль. Бэтмен развернулся, занося кулак для удара, другой рукой хватая мужчину за грудки. Третий воткнул нож ему под рёбра. Бэтмен взвыл, добивая второго бандита кулаком и отшвыривая его за себя, на того, кто пырнул его ножом. Мужчина сдавленно охнул, отпихнул товарища, хотел нанести второй удар и уже выхватил другой нож, но тот выпал из его рук, громко звякнув об асфальт.

Низкое, срывающееся на визгливый хохот рычание, так похожее на вой гиен, оглушило Брюса. Джокер. Его подвывающий рык невозможно было перепутать ни с чем, как и его запах: терпкий, сильный, но не отталкивающий, запах напряжения и неукротимого остервенения, в котором всегда присутствовали оттенки хлорной извести и лимонной кислоты. Сначала Бэтмен чувствовал удвоившееся давление на спину, а потом тяжесть резко отступила: нападавшего оттащили в сторону. Какое-то время под боком слышалась возня, сдавленное кряхтение, вспышки захлёбывающегося смеха, как будто смеялись под водой, а потом бандит вскрикнул и замолчал. Джокер слегка придушил его локтем, а затем, когда человек перестал дёргаться, со всей силы приложил лбом об асфальт и бил до тех пор, пока не вытекли мозги.

С содроганием Брюс вновь и вновь слышал повторяющийся звук раскалывающегося черепа. Он хотел вмешаться, остановить кровопролитие, но рядом больше никто не боролся.

Первый отморозок попытался сбежать, но не сделал и пары шагов, споткнувшись. Джокер размозжил ему голову камнем.

— Пожалуйста, помогите, — взмолился оставшийся в живых бандит. Он схватил Бэтмена за плащ и тянул на себя, умоляя не отдавать его монстру.

— Джокер, отпусти его, — прохрипел Бэтмен. Он на ощупь попытался подняться, но не смог, наткнувшись на неподвижное тело. — Не надо…

Воздух какое-то время раздирали скулёж и мольбы о помощи, а потом утро снова стало тихим. Лишь далёкие крики чаек напомнили Брюсу о том, что происходящее в паре шагов от него — такая же реальность, как и река, текущая рядом.

— Зачем ты…

Бэтмен бросился на звук единственного оставшегося в тишине дыхания, не слыша своё собственное за гулом в раскалывающейся голове. Он хотел заткнуть этот поганый рот, чтобы клоун перестал дышать и насмехаться над смертью. Чтобы Джокер не думал, что может всё, когда Бэтмен не видит. Бэтмен всё ещё способен справиться с ним.

— Затем… — прорычал Джокер, отпрыгнув в сторону. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы уже через час весь город знал, что ты долбанный слепой инвалид на попечении Джокера? Так что засунь свои благородные помыслы подальше в свою мышиную нору. О да, Бэтси, ты не такой, ты благородный рыцарь с чёрным, червивым сердцем, я знаю это, как никто другой. Сложно бывает только в первый раз. Ну, признавайтесь, летучие мыши, сколько у вас их было — первых, засунутых куда подальше? Видит бог, Бэтси, терпение у меня на пределе, так что поднимай свою жопу и следуй за мной. Они всего лишь убийцы, никому не нужная грязь.

От Джокера волнами исходила ярость. Ещё ни разу Бэтмен не слышал в его голосе такой озлобленной убеждённости в своей правоте. Такой отчаянной ненависти. Джокер был прав и не прав одновременно — самое ужасное понимание, которое Бэтмену нужно было принять. Поэтому он просто поднялся и, стиснув зубы, последовал за Джокером, убеждая себя, что наступит время, когда Джокер ответит за всё, что он сделал, и Бэтмен об этом позаботится.

— Джокер, — позвал он его, держась за рукоять воткнутого под рёбра ножа.

Брюс едва держался на ногах.

— Вижу, — огрызнулся клоун. — Здесь недалеко.

Джокер подошёл не сразу. Бэтмен ждал, прислушиваясь к суете, разведённой клоуном у машины: открывались и закрывались двери, багажник, потом движок заурчал, набирая обороты. Запахло бензином.

Ничего не говоря, Джокер обхватил Бэтмена за плечи и повёл в переулок. Когда они стояли у железной лестницы, оттуда, откуда они пришли, раздался грохот, сопровождаемый диким треском и сигнализацией. В этом забытом властями районе каждый день что-то взрывалось. Не пройдёт и часа, как огонь погаснет, а местные мальчишки, соревнуясь в скорости с бездомными, растащат сгоревшую машину по частям, оставив от неё один остов, и никаких следов, способных рассказать об их присутствии здесь, не останется.


	4. Chapter 4

В воздухе стоял запах чипсов и прокисшего пива, под ногами хрустели рассыпанные орешки, но вскоре через открытое настежь окно в комнату ворвался прохладный ветер, зашелестел листвой, квартиру заполнили звуки, среди которых были отдалённые раскаты грома, гулкие и призрачные. Наткнувшись коленкой на угол кровати, Бэтмен нащупал скомканное одеяло и тяжело опустился на него. Собственное пыхтение и хруст суставов громко отозвались у него в ушах. Зажмурившись, Бэтмен крепко сжал рукоять ножа, засевшего у него под рёбрами.

— Мне нужны бинты, перекись водорода или спирт, зелёнка, вата, марля, иголка с ниткой.

Вместо ответа Джокер фыркнул, хлопнув дверью. Включился душ, какое-то время Джокер мылся: Бэтмен чувствовал горячий пар, просачивающийся в комнату. Потом клоун прошлёпал мокрыми ногами по кафелю, скрипнула дверца шкафчика, и в раковину посыпалось его содержимое. Зазвенели бутылочки, стукающиеся друг о друга стеклянными боками. Джокер никуда не торопился, шипя себе под нос песенку, слова которой за разведённым им шумом было не разобрать. Всё ненужное он сгрудил обратно в шкафчик. И снова шлёпающие шаги, Джокер шмыгнул носом, остановившись напротив Бэтмена.

— Тебе придётся снять костюм, — ответил он, бросив на кровать добычу.

Брюс протянул руку — нащупал вату, бинт, пузатую бутылочку, моток ниток. Ойкнул, уколовшись об иголку.

— Я могу сам, просто проводи меня в ванную…

— Ты не можешь сам, — голос Джокера взвился от негодования.

Клоун сделал шаг вперёд, ногами упёршись в колени Бэтмена. От его мокрого горячего обнажённого тела исходил жар. Брюс попытался отодвинуться назад, но его поймали за подбородок, притянули: жгучее дыхание обожгло щёку, в то время как влажная ладонь сомкнулась на кулаке Бэтмена, в котором была зажата рукоятка ножа.

— Я помогу, — в следующее мгновение Джокер, обхватив Бэтмена другой рукой под спину, одним резким движением выдернул нож.

— Джо… — от острой боли, прострелившей позвоночник и ноги, Брюс захлебнулся собственным стоном. Схватился за край одеяла, думая заткнуть им рану, но клоун опередил его, прижимая к ней полотенце.

— Потерпи, радость моя.

Тихий, мурлыкающий голос заставил Брюса вспомнить, кто рядом с ним — не добрый доктор, оказывающий ему первую помощь, и не Альфред, лечащий лучше многих профессионалов, а опасный маньяк-убийца, его ночной кошмар.

— А теперь расскажи мне, как эта бэт-хрень снимается. Ты же не хочешь истечь кровью у меня на глазах?

Брюс понимал, что без обработки рана быстро загноится, в своих путешествиях по миру он не раз видел, как люди умирали в тяжёлых мучениях от заражения крови и гангрены. Брюс нащупал потайные застёжки. Сначала он избавился от оплавленного пояса, затем подцепил крохотный крючок на боку, оттягивая в сторону верхнюю часть усиленной ткани. Ткань отделилась от основы сантиметра на два, демонстрируя скрытую под ней молнию.

Джокер накрыл пальцы Брюса своими: даже после горячего душа они оставались ледяными.

— Знаешь, Бэтс, — промурлыкал Джокер, помогая Бэтмену подняться. — Как долго я мечтал сделать это сам? Снять с тебя чёртов блядский костюм.

Джокер медленно потянул за молнию вниз. Когда ползунок упёрся в основание, руки клоуна, словно невзначай, скользнули под ткань — больше не шершавые подушечки пальцев погладили лёгкий пушок на плечах Брюса.

Бэтмен твёрдо отодвинул Джокера от себя, на расстояние вытянутых рук.

— Я могу сам, — он постарался сказать это как можно спокойнее, без раздражения в голосе.

Джокер расхохотался, звучно шлепнув себя по коленям. Как ни старался, Брюс никак не мог понять, что же смешного он сделал, и почему клоун аж похрюкивает от хохота, пока не почувствовал жар на своих щеках. Он покраснел, и это развеселило Джокера. То ли из-за ранения температура поднялась и начался жар, то ли... Брюс прогнал мимолётное воспоминание о ласковом, прохладном прикосновении прочь. Клоун не должен трогать его так.

Отсмеявшись, Джокер так и не придвинулся обратно, а просто смотрел, как Бэтмен с перекосившимся от боли лицом стягивает с себя костюм летучей мыши. Когда он закончил, клоун, не обращая внимания на кровь, стекающую по ноге Бэтмена на пол, потащил его за руку в ванную, запихнул под душ и до того, как Бэтмен успел опомниться, включил холодную воду. Брюс вскрикнул, ругая клоуна на чём свет стоит и радуясь, что это хотя бы не кипяток.

— Убери руку, — скомандовал Джокер, когда Брюс после душа доковылял до кровати и плюхнулся на неё: измотанный, несчастный и мокрый, потому что чистое полотенце найти не удалось, а то единственное, принесённое Джокером, было перепачкано кровью. Остальные валялись в корзине с грязным бельём, и когда Джокер протянул одно из них, Брюс по ударившему в нос запаху чужого пота понял, что лучше остаться мокрым и чистым, чем подцепить чёрт знает что.

Ветер с гулким стуком ударил створку окна о стену, пронёсся по комнате, и Брюс, покрывшись мурашками, пришёл в себя. Сознание, отключившееся на мгновение, вернулось: они оба голые, Джокер стоит напротив, ждёт, когда можно будет начать следующую часть оказания первой помощи. Самую неприятную часть.

А потом Джокер присел на корточки, ткнувшись острыми коленями в его ноги, и Брюс постарался не думать о том напряжении, которое клоун всякий раз демонстрировал, когда они дрались, сплетаясь телами в яростно рычащий клубок.

Шипение Джокера себе под нос, постоянно шмыгающее и свистящее, стало отчётливее: он ругался с самим собой, спорил, что-то доказывал и опровергал, пытался пошутить и рассмеяться. Казалось бы, в этом не было ничего странного, ведь Джокер безумен, и всё же во всей этой бессмыслице была одна настораживающая деталь — раньше Брюс не замечал за клоуном ничего подобного. Обычно Джокер болтал без умолку с ним, с Бэтменом, а не с самим собой.

Какое-то время резкие движения, которыми Джокер обрабатывал его рану, чередовались с бережными и осторожными прикосновениями, а потом, когда с обработкой было покончено, Джокер принялся зашивать края. Он делал это без лишнего садизма, хотя пару раз протягивал нитку нарочито медленно, чем заставлял Бэтмена шипеть и извиваться. Это не первый раз, когда Брюса зашивали без анестезии. Боль неприятная, но не отключающая голову. Ловкие пальцы на удивление быстро закончили процедуру, протёрли воспалённую поверхность спиртом. На языке вертелся вопрос, не зашивал ли клоун самого себя, когда Джокер внезапно схватил Бэтмена за запястье, уткнувшись мокрой головой ему в плечо:

— Я больше не могу с ним… Он…

Брюс опешил, невольно потянувшись к щекочущим кожу волосам, почти коснулся их, желая убрать в сторону, но на него зарычали.

— Ты же не думал, Бэтс, что я всерьёз? Не двигайся, я ещё не закончил.

Он быстро сделал перевязку, не заботясь о том, насколько грубыми и болезненными были его стремительные движения, толкнул Брюса на кровать, опрокидывая на спину, и вытянулся рядом, замерев.

Стараясь не выказывать лишних эмоций, Брюс сжал воображаемые кулаки. Рядом с ним лежал маньяк, недавно расправившийся с тремя людьми, как с какими-то котятами, разбивший их головы об асфальт, как незрелые помидоры. Лежал и прижимался так сильно, что Брюс мог почувствовать горячий член клоуна у себя на бедре.

Холодные пальцы, скользящие вдоль маски, неподвижное тело…

— Время узнать, кто ты есть на самом деле, — зловеще прошипел Джокер.

Бэтмен схватил его за запястье, выворачивая руку, но вместо вскрика услышал долгий протяжный стон. Чёртов больной мазохист. Брюс оттолкнул его, готовый на всё — драться, бить наотмашь, кусаться, если понадобится, несмотря на рану, несмотря на боль: не привыкать. Откатившись к краю, шлёпнулся на пол под подвывающий смех и бурные аплодисменты. Нащупал брошенные на пол трусы, лихорадочно натянул их. До сих пор Брюс никогда не смущался своей наготы. Он столько раз ходил с партнёрами по бизнесу в сауну, купался голым в море, не раздумывая, обнажался перед Альфредом, когда тот лечил его, что казалось странным, что он может стесняться своего тела. Просто находиться обнажённым рядом с клоуном вдруг показалось ему до крайности неправильным и опасным. И, чёрт возьми, ему было неловко, потому что Джокер слишком часто подшучивал над ним, дразня прикосновениями и двусмысленными предложениями. За годы их противостояния Брюс так и не понял, заигрывал ли Джокер с ним всерьёз или просто хотел вывести из себя. Джокер был слишком одержим им, а он сам…

Брюс почувствовал жуткую слабость. Трескучий короткий смех растворился в обычной рассветной тишине, а потом и вовсе исчез. Бок то и дело простреливало колючей болью, но уже не такой сильной, как раньше. Брюс опустил голову на грудь, прижался спиной к кровати, пытаясь сосредоточиться на реальных звуках, а не на собственных неуместных чувствах — на звенящей под потолком мухе, на криках чаек из открытого окна, на первых голосах на улице, на капающей из душа воде. Глаза больше не щипало, но это внезапно расстроило его. Пока глазам было больно, он чувствовал их, понимал, что им всё ещё нужна помощь, а теперь… Он понятия не имел, что происходило с ними под маской. Соблазн снять её, доверившись Джокеру, разрешив ему посмотреть, что там, был велик. Он уже подумывал попросить об одолжении, как вдруг сверху донеслось шевеление, а потом его обняли и потянули наверх.

— Ладно, Бэтси, хватит самоистязаний.

Джокер помог ему подняться.

— Можешь снять маску и промыть глаза, подглядывать не буду, — на этих словах Джокер впихнул его в ванную и закрыл дверь. Бэтмен остался один.

Воду он включил не сразу: просто стоял в мутной душной темноте, прислушиваясь к себе. К тоскливому чувству, царапающему внутренности. Даже внутренний голос, беспрерывно твердящий об опасности, заткнулся. Всё в его мире перевернулось с ног на голову: по ту сторону двери его ждали монстр и свет, а здесь он был один с самим собой и кошмарами, ставшими явью, — ночной мститель, запертый в раковину темноты, словно Джокер в своё безумие.

Памятуя о том, как небрежно орудовал Джокер в поисках предметов первой помощи, шкафчик Брюс открывать не стал, боясь, что содержимое высыплется наружу и что-нибудь обязательно разобьётся. Он мог обойтись и без ваты. Включив воду, Брюс хорошенько помыл руки, стянул маску, промыл глаза. Жжение вернулось, когда он повторил процедуру с мылом. Опершись локтями на раковину, он ждал, пока кожа высохнет. Если надеть маску на мокрое лицо, начнётся раздражение. Ничем хорошим это точно не закончится.

— Джокер, — позвал Брюс, выходя из ванной.

После водных процедур ему стало значительно легче, хотя в голове по-прежнему стучали молотки, и дышать было тяжело. Повезло, что рана оказалась неглубокой и не задела жизненно важные органы.

— Я буду называть тебя человеком-пауком, — проворчали с кровати.

Брюс промолчал.

— И что, тебе даже не любопытно почему, летучие мыши?

— Почему? — вздохнул Брюс.

— Потому что ты паук в паутине шрамов, — довольно хихикнул Джокер.

— Мы можем поговорить серьёзно?

— Нет.

— Джокер.

— Я не умею, радость моя.

— Джокер, ты не…

— Это ты не представляешь, как я рад, Бэтси. Ты и я, мы вместе, — на последнем слове Джокер сделал акцент.

— Мы не вместе, Джокер.

— Это пока. Но скоро мы будем расследовать одно дело, от которого зависит твоё зрение и моя жизнь. Вместе. Бок о бок. Плечом к плечу. Сумасшествие к сумасшествию.

— Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить. Тот человек, которого вы все называете Химиком, что он с тобой сделал? И почему я ничего не знаю о нём?

— Бэтс, ты так и будешь стоять в дверях? Это вредно для твоей раны. Мне, конечно, наплевать, хоть подыхай, но прежде, чем ты это сделаешь, я всё же хотел бы покончить с нашим общим делом.

Брюс присел на край кровати, невольно перебирая в пальцах смятое одеяло, впервые за весь день подумав, что давно ничего не пил: во рту разверзлась самая настоящая пустыня.

— Джокер, можно тебя попросить… — язык вдруг сделался ватным и непослушным.

— Ну чего ещё? — недовольно фыркнул клоун.

— Я хочу пить.

— Я что, нанимался тебя поить, Бэтс? Я и так спас тебе жизнь, дотащил до ванной, помыл, перевязал, даже подглядывать не стал, пока ты там без маски плескался. Вода на столе у окна, сам найдёшь.

Брюс мрачно проковылял к столу, один раз ощутимо ударившись о стул, а второй — споткнувшись о коробку на полу. За открытым окном медленно поднималось солнце. Его первые лучи ласковым теплом коснулись кожи. Постояв так секунду-другую, Брюс нащупал бутылку, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Жестом предложил Джокеру, уверенный, что тот за ним наблюдает.

— Тащи уже свою красивую жопу сюда, вместе с водой.

— Ладно, ты прав, я нуждаюсь в отдыхе. Всё равно нам придётся ждать вечера. Я лягу, только давай без глупостей.

— Ты, как всегда, умный, но чересчур серьёзный, ей богу, Бэтс, тобой можно забивать в арену клоунов.

Брюс постарался устроиться на кровати подальше от Джокера, протянул бутылку. Джокер выхватил её, принявшись громко пить. Брюс понял, что ошибся, не сделав ещё один глоток, когда пустая бутылка ударилась об стену. Дни, проведённые в засушливой Аризоне, сами напомнили о себе. Дни без воды, без еды, пока он разыскивал в каньоне… Брюс не мог вспомнить, кого именно он разыскивал. Он помнил лишь палящее солнце, колючие травы, царапающие щёки, когда он припадал ухом к земле, слушая… пустоту. Над головой кричали орлы, а в норах копошились змеи, и не было никаких клоунов, залпом допивающих прохладную, вкусную воду.

— Не люблю клоунов, — проворчал он.

— Да кому ты заливаешь, Бэтси. Все знают, как ты меня любишь.

Брюс проигнорировал заявление, забираясь под одеяло.

— Ладно, раз уж пообещал, расскажу. Запиши это где-нибудь, летучие мыши, желательно в своём червивом сердце: Джокер умеет держать обещания. Так вот… Химик. Всё началось, когда мне стало дико скучно, и я уже было подумывал сбежать из моей обожаемой психушки...

***

Он появился в Аркхэме в один из самых непримечательных дней. Никаких потасовок с санитарами, никаких интересных убийств в новостях, громких преступлений, загадочных каннибалов, террора, Бэтмена в сводках. Джокер скучал, находясь в скверном расположении духа.

Двое санитаров ввели в комнату тучного мужчину, еле переставлявшего ноги и больше похожего на полудохлую рыбу, выброшенную на берег, чем на живого человека. И пахло от него рыбой и химикатами. Губы новенького распухли от укусов и синяков, зато его мутные глаза рассматривали всех без любопытства, но словно бы с умыслом. Джокер почувствовал этот умысел кожей и заинтересовался. Как выяснилось позже, новичок пришёл в Аркхэм сам, бормоча что-то про преследование и преступление против города. Его оставили до выяснения обстоятельств, потому что при попытке отправить дурачка восвояси он набросился на врача, пытаясь запихнуть ему в рот какой-то порошок, который был спрятан во внутреннем кармане его рубашки. В общем, ничего любопытного, кроме умысла, которым так и стреляли синие, как разведённая метиловая синь, глаза.

Через день Джокеру надоело следить за новеньким. Химик ни с кем не общался, лишь бормотал себе под нос химические формулы да изредка заглядывал кому-нибудь из больных через плечо. Прозвище прицепилось к нему быстро и как-то само собой, брошенное в воздух одной из медсестёр.

Сегодня в свете люминесцентных ламп всё казалось Джокеру особенно унылым и сверкающим — дочиста отдраенные полы, стулья, стол в зале для отдыха. За хорошее поведение Джокеру наконец-то разрешили играть с другими в карты, читать газеты и смотреть новости. Он устроился на диване, развалившись во всю длину и игнорируя чужое ворчание, изредка раздающееся на фоне звонкого женского голоса из телевизора. Двуликий пробудет в изоляторе ещё дня два, Бэйн заперт в подвале за попытку разорвать санитара пополам, остальные даже не рискнут подойти к нему лишний раз, включая врачей и медсестёр, не то что выразить недовольство вслух. Всё, на что они способны, — это ворчать себе под нос и то и дело прогуливаться мимо в надежде, что Джокеру надоест валяться на месте. Но надоесть ему в этот отстойный скучный день просто не могло, потому что краем глаза он наблюдал за новеньким, пытающимся пристроиться к игрокам в карты.

Ссутулившийся и весь какой-то робкий, Химик принялся обыгрывать одного игрока за другим, устроившись за столом аккурат напротив дивана Джокера. То, что новенький пытался произвести на него впечатление, было видно за версту: он то боязливо поднимал глаза, то делал вид, что интересуется новостями, то бегло скользил взглядом по Джокеру, когда тот намеренно прикрывал глаза.

Это было даже забавно, хоть что-то любопытное в набившей оскомину берлоге, и день из откровенно скучного перешёл в ранг непримечательного с элементами новизны.

Через день из изолятора вышел Двуликий и сходу взял новенького в оборот. Но тот как будто того и ждал: рассказывал о себе всякие небылицы, поглядывая по сторонам, не проходит ли мимо Джокер, «тайком» делился историями своих экспериментов. Одним словом, как мог, привлекал внимание клоуна. Сначала Джокеру было любопытно, поэтому он внезапно оказывался рядом, наблюдал за реакцией новенького, подмечал детали, а однажды даже утешительно похлопал по плечу, когда Химика за что-то наказали, заставив отдраивать длинный коридор, и всё это с одной лишь целью — узнать, какой умысел скрывается за мутными глазами. Попутно Джокер решил выяснить, чего Химик боится больше всего на свете. Это была очередная игра, обычное развлечение — держаться в стороне, присматривая за жертвой, контролировать, даже ухаживать за ней, испытывать на прочность, пробираться внутрь, оставлять свою тень в чужом сердце, вить верёвочки и наблюдать, как тень растёт, превращаясь в монстра. Очередная игрушка в опытных руках безумного, как мир, старого, как хаос, клоуна, ждущего восхищения одного единственного зрителя.

И Джокер наблюдал, пока его не отвлекла новость о Бэтмене. По слухам, быстро распространившимся по лечебнице, Бэтмен был на грани жизни и смерти. Это выбило Джокера из колеи, сделало раздражительным и крайне необщительным. И, словно специально выбрав неправильный момент, Химик сделал первый шаг.

Это произошло после полудня, в положенный час отдыха после психологической групповой терапии, когда игроки сели за карточный стол, одиночки разбрелись по углам, а Джокер, развалившись на потрескавшемся кожаном диване, переключал два единственных доступных канала с одного на другой, ожидая хоть словечка о Бэтмене. В том, что Бэтмен — живучая скотина, он не сомневался, но убедиться в этом в очередной раз лишним не было.

— Разрешите, я присяду здесь? — на самый краешек дивана неуверенно опустилась грузная тень.

Джокер промолчал, без интереса скользнув взглядом по новичку.

— Я знаю, кто вы… — продолжил он.

— Все знают, кто я. Тоже мне новость, — фыркнул Джокер, раздосадованный тем, что его отвлекли от мыслей о Бэтмене.

Довольный их последним столкновением, Джокер предавался воспоминаниям в мельчайших подробностях. Бомба в Центральном детском магазине символизировала глупость последнего решения Бэтмена взять к себе в ученики нового юного Робина и должна была продемонстрировать всю абсурдность данного решения — никто и никогда не сможет превзойти Бэтмена, даже приблизиться к нему. А единственный, кто может соответствовать ему — это Джокер. Его лучший ученик, который каждый день учится тому, как сделать Бэтмена лучше, восхитительнее, опаснее и сильнее. Сколько бы учеников ни брал к себе Бэтмен, все они будут жалкой тенью клоуна — игрушками, разорванными взрывом на тысячи рваных частей. Были только Джокер и Бэтмен — клоун и летучая мышь. Один — ужас и хаос, второй — страх и надежда Готэма. Всё, что требовалось от Бэтмена, — это прийти и остановить его, вновь доказав, что друг без друга они ничто: выброшенные на ветер обещания. Бомба так и не взорвалась, а может, её и не было вовсе — Джокер не помнил, что спрятал в детском магазине: бомбу или муляж. А может, просто воздушный шарик с веселящим газом. Это было неважно.

— Это ты устроил, чтобы мне под одеяло подбросили сырое мясо?

— Может, и я, — отмахнулся Джокер, даже не вникнув в суть вопроса.

— Откуда ты узнал?

— Узнал что? Ты мне мешаешь…

Лицо Химика сделалось бледно-зеленым, и Джокеру показалось, что его вот-вот вырвет.

— Ты с первого дня пялишься на меня. Ты что, влюбился? Либо говори, чего хотел, либо не отвлекай.

— От чего я тебя отвлекаю? Ты даже новости не смотришь.

— Не твоё дело, — зашипел Джокер, резко принимая вертикальное положение. — Если бы я что-то устраивал, сунул бы мясо тебе в трусы, залил всё это дело кровью, привязал к толчку, запер дверь и ждал бы, пока милосердные врачи не спохватятся и не начнут тебя искать по ору, раздающемуся невесть откуда. Ни для кого не секрет, что у тебя пунктик на сыром мясе. Скажи, это твои родители постарались или дедушка с бабушкой? Что они делали? Пороли тебя жилами, вытащенными из животных? Заставляли жрать сырое мясо? Трахали посреди выпотрошенных тел?

Глаза Химика расширились, он сидел ни жив ни мёртв, сжимая в узловатых пальцах угол дивана.

— Да расслабься ты, шучу я. Если ищешь психотерапевта, то ошибся комнатой. Я не в настроении.

Выдавив из себя подобие улыбки, Химик снова заговорил:

— Вообще-то я хотел поговорить о своём открытии. Тебе, как химику, было бы…

— Бла-бла-бла. С чего ты вообще взял, что мне это интересно?

Вот он и умысел: ему нужен тот, кто оценит его изобретение. Поэтому он пришёл в Аркхэм сам. Никакой тебе полиции, никакого Бэтмена. Хочет продать своё оружие? Напроситься к Джокеру в напарники? Провернуть дельце? Пару дней назад это, вероятно, и было бы весело, но сегодня у клоуна просто не было настроения. А когда у него не было настроения, всё вокруг теряло всякий смысл.

***

— Я совершил самую большую свою ошибку, и всё из-за тебя, Бэтси, — Джокер перевернулся на живот, уставившись на Бэтмена. Брюс почувствовал этот долгий, немигающий взгляд кожей. — У тебя жар.

Джокер придвинулся, прижал согнутый палец к щеке Брюса.

— Рассказывай дальше, — Бэтмен убрал длинный палец от своего лица.

— Я устал, ты, злюка ушастая. И есть хочу.

— Джокер! Что было дальше?

— Ладно-ладно. Дальше я пришёл к нему ночью и засунул мясо ему в трусы, как и обещал.

— Джокер!

— Ты иногда такой глупый, Бэтс, совсем не понимаешь шуток.

— И где тут шутка?

— Шутка в том, мой дорогой, что ты в удивительном по своей абсурдности положении, когда тебе приходится доверять мне. А мне — рассказывать на полном серьёзе свою душещипательную историю тебе. Но мне это даже нравится. Наши отношения выходят на новый уровень, мы валяемся тут как старые добрые друзья, делимся прошлым, а потом, кто знает, чем всё это закончится, — на этих словах он больно ткнул Бэтмена локтем в плечо.

Брюс еле сдержал стон.

— Давай начистоту, Джокер. Мне не нравится то, что я валяюсь тут с тобой на одной кровати, вместо того, чтобы связать тебя и отвезти в Аркхэм за то, что ты убил медсестру и полицейского.

— Я не убивал медсестру, и ты не сказал про бандитов. Это прогресс, Бэтс. Сердце моей дорогой летучей мыши стало капельку чернее, — напряжённый, скрипящий смех вырвался у Джокера изо рта. Как будто он заставил себя рассмеяться.

Бэтмен напрягся.

— Это не так.

— Это так, Бэтси. И ты это знаешь. Но мы отвлеклись, — голос Джокера понизился до заговорщического шепота. Положив длинный острый подбородок на сгиб локтя Бэтмена, он продолжил: — Итак, он хотел поговорить со мной о каком-то своём эксперименте, но мне было не до него. И дело было не только в тебе, летучие мыши, просто у меня не было настроения. Иногда этого более чем достаточно, чтобы считать собеседника серой тенью. Тот день был для меня целиком и полностью серым, и я не хотел добавлять в него краски. Вероятно, всё дело в пилюлях, которыми меня напичкали, мерзкие докторишки то ли изменили дозу, то ли сам препарат. А может, моё безумие понизило градус до «к чертям всё надоело», такое бывает, оно — ужасно непостоянная особа. Ещё вчера мне было интересно узнать, кто такой Химик и чего он боится, а сегодня он раздражающе сидел на краю моего дивана и создавал тень, в то время как моя собственная тень была разбита вдребезги воспоминаниями о тебе.

***

— С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно?

— Просто скажи, это ты сделал со мной или нет? — лицо Химика задёргалось в нервном тике.

— Да что ты ко мне прицепился? Свали от меня, — Джокер пнул Химика в бедро.

Тот слетел с дивана, смешно замахав руками в воздухе, словно гигантская курица, развернулся, глядя затравленным взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал и тихо ушёл.

Джокер успел забыть про него до следующего завтрака. Он допивал чай, набив рот разломанным бутербродом, когда увидел Химика, направляющегося к нему с тарелкой дымящейся каши в руках.


	5. Chapter 5

— И всё же я хотел бы поговорить, — начал, не здороваясь, Химик.

Рот Джокера замер на половине бутерброда — зубы сомкнулись на измазанном в соусе хлебе с ветчиной и зеленью внутри, но так и не откусили кусок. Клоун поднял пронзительные равнодушные глаза.

Всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Например, добротный большой бутерброд, а не разбросанные по тарелкам объедки. И такое бывало, случалось, когда в наказание три дня морили голодом, и приходилось выкручиваться, тайком пробираться на кухню поздней ночью, рыться по опустошенным шкафам, находить остатки на немытых, оставленных до утра тарелках. Многие привыкали к Аркхэму годами, да так и не привыкли. В отличие от Джокера, который в любой дыре мог чувствовать себя как дома. Потому что дома у него не было. Вот как оно бывает — ешь свой бутерброд, расслабляешься, привыкаешь к обстановке, а потом подходит некто и начинает влезать в процесс. А ты уже размяк и, чтобы приструнить придурка, приходится напрягаться — голову от стола поднимать и глазом долго и хищно не моргать.

Мимо прошли две медсестры, косо посмотрели на них, не почувствовали беды и, не оборачиваясь, скрылись в кухне, зайдя за стальную решетку, которая тут же за ними закрылась на засов.

— Положим, я соглашусь, — хладнокровно заметил Джокер, вернув остаток бутерброда на тарелку и облизав перепачканные в соусе пальцы. — Говори.

Не то вскрик, не то всхлип раздался из коридора, Химик вздрогнул. Он так сильно подался вперед, что чуть не лег грудью на клоуна.

Джокер поборол в себе внезапное желание схватить наглеца, словно мешок с крупой, и трясти, трясти до тех пор, пока вся решимость не высыплется из него на пол. Но он лишь сложил руки на груди в ожидании.

— Я изобрел средство, на всех оно действует по-разному. Должно по-разному.

— Так… — Джокер побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— У каждого из нас есть свой страх. Мы все боимся чего-то, что в нас есть, но что ни за какие богатства на свете мы не захотим не то что показать кому-то, но даже думать о том, что это до сих пор может жить в нас. Или страх потерять, упустить, лишиться или наоборот получить…

— Переходи к делу, — ритм стучащих по столу пальцев участился.

— Всё обратимо, но до определенного момента. У меня есть антидот, но я его еще ни на ком не проверял. Мне нужна помощь в эксперименте и в доработке антидота. Ты известен на весь Готэм своей убийственной химией и…

— И ты решил, что я так обрадуюсь очередному фантазеру, что побегу исполнять его прихоть? Если хочешь узнать мое мнение, давай сюда свое средство.

— С чего ты взял, что я отдам его тебе? Чтобы ты потом прибил меня в углу и записал мои заслуги себе?

Через мгновение столовую заполнил громкий маниакальный смех. Джокер, конечно, мог так сделать, но попросту не верил в сказки.

Химик резко поднялся, пересел за другой стол, потом спохватился, вернулся за подносом с кашей в тот момент, когда Джокер, продолжая хохотать во всю глотку, направился к выходу, прихватив недоеденный бутерброд с собой.

Пусть Химик думает, что ему не интересно, а потом клоун решит, что с этим делать.

Пока работники кухни убирали со столов, к оставшемуся в одиночестве Химику подсел Двуликий. Джокер заметил его краем глаза, когда был у дверей. После сеанса групповой терапии он снова заприметил изуродованного бывшего прокурора рядом с новеньким. Их разговор оживился, Двуликий нависал тенью над Химиком, а тот с удовольствием болтал, более не посматривая по сторонам и не выискивая глазами Джокера. Мимо сновали сестры-хозяйки, бегающие по делам, отрядами из четырех-пяти человек разгуливали санитары, проводили свои ежедневные ритуалы пациенты — пересчитывали шрамы на теле, прятались в шкафу с книгами, отскребали чистый пол от невидимой грязи, ухали по-совиному, блевали на пол, лезли в драку. Всё, как обычно, за исключением парочки, которая перестала обращать внимание на всех и вся.

Сначала Джокер подумал, что погорячился, но, обдумав всё хорошенько за просмотром новостей, решил, что по-прежнему не верит в сказки. Неужели Харви Дент мог повестись на подобную чушь или за его интересом стоит нечто другое?

На острые колени клоуна приземлилась толстая книжка в мягком переплете, больно стукнув о костяшки. Один безобидный чудак, на которого Джокер даже внимания не обращал, посмеивался в сторонке, довольный своей выходкой. Страницы были помяты и разрисованы карандашом. Джокер подцепил книгу кончиками пальцев, заглянул внутрь, прочел первое попавшееся на глаза предложение: «Мы все будем смеяться над позолоченными бабочками». Отбросив книгу в угол дивана, он стремительно поднялся и злой вернулся к себе в палату, походя рыкнув на чудака и схватив его за шиворот, но тут же отпустив — в ни черта не соображающем, радостно булькающем парне не было ничего интересного.

Этой же ночью Джокер бесшумной зеленой лисой выскользнул из палаты, которую подговорил одного медбрата не закрывать — несчастный задолжал ему денег, проиграв в кости, ко всему прочему угрозы расправиться с семьей всегда действовали безотказно — и направился в крыло, где содержали Химика. В сказки он всё еще не верил, но его заинтересовал состав изобретенного вещества. Возможно, там было что-то, что можно использовать для создания оружия и побега. Раз Химику удалось протащить отраву в Аркхэм, вряд ли он держал ее за пределами палаты — любимое детище всегда должно быть под рукой. Такова психология, достаточно взглянуть на Бэтмена и его игрушки — лучшая иллюстрация всех видов психологических проблем. Наглядное пособие, которым Джокер пользовался всякий раз, когда задумывался над подобными вещами. Судить по Бэтмену о других людях, безусловно, опрометчиво, но использовать в качестве подопытной мыши и наблюдать чистые реакции Джокеру доставляло неимоверное удовольствие. То, что действовало на Бэтмена, обычно действовало и на всех остальных. А вот обратный подход никогда не работал.

Джокер улыбнулся, остановившись на перекрестке коридоров. Он вспомнил лицо Бэтмена, измазанное в крови из его, Джокера, носа, параллельно прикидывая, куда идти дальше. Магнитный ключ одного из санитаров, некогда выменянный на обещание не преследовать и не превращать жизнь в ад, мигнул встроенной зеленой лампочкой, дверь с тихим шорохом открылась, пропуская его в нужное крыло. Химика держали с небуйными пациентами. Здесь было непривычно тихо и не пахло хлоркой, которую в его крыле часто использовали, чтобы вывести из коридоров запах крови и прочих выделений.

Он вовремя нырнул в нишу, плотно прижавшись спиной к стене — мимо него, не оглядываясь по сторонам, прошли два сонных охранника. Третий на посту должен был следить по камерам за вверенным ему крылом, но он спал: Джокер позаботился о его досуге заранее.

Джокер никогда не испытывал сомнений: он просто делал то, что планировал, то, что внезапно приходило на ум. То, что ему в данный момент казалось забавным. Или необходимым. Он просчитал почти всё, даже диалог с Химиком, который явно его не ждал, удивленный тем, что Джокер умеет обходить электронные замки.

Палаты, в которых содержались неопасные пациенты, были просторнее, в них под самым потолком светлели в темноте небольшие квадраты зарешеченных окон. Их даже можно было открыть, и вдыхать наполненный запахом дождя воздух. А дождь в это время года был частым готэмским гостем. В углу стояла небольшая тумбочка с журналами и комиксами. У Джокера такой роскоши в Аркхэме не было.

Химик сидел на постели и смотрел на вошедшего широко раскрытыми глазами. По его побелевшему лицу скользили тени. Джокер почувствовал легкий запах страха.

— Не кричи, это я, — тихо проурчал Джокер. — Я хочу взглянуть.

— Ты хочешь… — глаза Химика радостно вспыхнули. Он поспешно полез под кровать, что-то там отодвинул, выругался, чихнув пару раз, а потом в его руках появилась колба с ярко-розовой жидкостью внутри. Жидкость опасно светилась и полыхала, как будто в ней горело целое солнце.

— Можно… — Джокер протянул руку, но Химик резко отодвинулся назад. Как будто до него внезапно дошло, кто перед ним.

— Дай сюда, — настойчиво повторил Джокер, в его голосе появилась отдаленная тень угрозы, как далекий тихий гром перед надвигающейся грозой.

— Я буду кричать, — попытался защититься Химик.

— Не будешь, — с уверенностью бога, создавшего мир, проговорил Джокер. Придвинулся ближе. — Иначе они заберут твое изобретение и передадут в департамент полиции, а там и до Уоллер недалеко.

Синие глаза не выстояли против темно-зеленых и десяти секунд. Устремившись вперед, Джокер вцепился Химику в запястье, другой рукой пытаясь вырвать колбу из сделавшихся цепкими пальцев. Он навалился на него, прижимая к кровати, давя локтем на толстую шею, зарычал, чувствуя, что Химик не сдается, а продолжает бороться с отчаянием утопающего щенка. Пальцы Химика почти разжались, когда он резко рванулся наверх, используя свой единственный шанс, пытаясь укусить Джокера за длинный нос. Джокер отпрянул в сторону, запутавшись в своих же ногах. Он сполз на пол, увлекая за собой мужчину, колба оказалась у него, но, дернувшись, рука ударилась об угол кровати. Колба разбилась, заливая его руку кислотно-розовой жидкостью, полыхнувшей белым ярким светом.

Джокер страшно выругался, пытаясь стереть влагу покрывалом, свисающим с кровати. Тер яростно, остервенело — безрезультатно: розовая субстанция на глазах впитывалась в кожу. В голове завертелся сумасшедший вертолет с ядовито-розовыми лопастями.

— Ты сам виноват, сам, ты только издеваешься над всеми, а я… я не хотел, чтобы ты… — эти слова были последними, выкрикнутыми Химиком истерическим, надрывающимся тоном, которые услышал Джокер перед беспамятством.

Очнулся он уже под вечер другого дня, в своей палате. Кто-то принес его сюда, уложил лицом вниз, с искусанными в кровь губами.

Для тех, кто любит мучить, лекарство всегда одно — мучение. И чем сильнее, тем лучше. Джокер знал это правило, поэтому с таким удовольствием принимал боль от Бэтмена, чтобы можно было продолжать мучить дальше. Чтобы ниточка игры не обрывалась. Но боль, которую он испытал, придя в себя, он не ощущал уже очень давно. Она не была физической, не была отражением скрытой обиды или чего-то такого, что он смог бы понять. Нет. Сердце разрывало чувство вины и голая, чистая боль от события, которое он никак не мог вспомнить. Пальцы вцепились в мокрую от пота подушку, сжавшись до хруста в костяшках, скрючившись, тут же занемев, а губы превратились в тонкую, намертво сомкнутую напряженную линию, похожую на заевшую, заржавевшую молнию, которую теперь никак не открыть, только порвать, выломать из креплений. А потом из палаты Джокера, от которой и так держались подальше как персонал, так и больные, вырвался полный отчаяния, ненависти и бессилия вопль, заметавшийся по всему этажу и перепугавший даже самых отбитых психов.

***

Громкий голос клоуна вдруг резко оборвался, как будто Джокер заснул. Во время рассказа Брюс пару раз пробовал убрать острый подбородок со сгиба своего локтя, но тот всё время возвращался с постоянством неугомонной осы, выбравшей себе жертву. В конце концов, Брюс оставил Джокера в покое, сосредоточившись на истории. Зато теперь, когда Джокер умолк, он почувствовал резкую боль и сильное онемение, пошевелил рукой, второй спихивая голову клоуна в бок, но тот, тихо хихикнув, поймал зубами палец Брюса, чувствительно прикусив кожу.

Брюсу не нравилось, что Джокер с ним заигрывает, не нравилось ничего из того, что происходило: ни то, что он услышал, ни то, что, вероятно, Джокер не договорил, не нравились дурацкая несерьезность клоуна и его жестокость, которая никак не сочеталась с тем, как он вел себя сейчас или полчаса назад, когда зашивал его рану. Помимо этого Брюса беспокоило желание узнать, чем завершился бунт в Аркхэме, выжил ли персонал и что делал Альфред в безуспешных попытках его разыскать. О чем думает несчастный, переживающий за него, как за сына, старик. И что будет с Бэтменом, если…

Брюс не выдержал. Он молча развернулся, проигнорировав режущую боль в боку, подмял Джокера под себя, накрыв его голову подушкой. Джокер завозился, хрипя под подушкой, но всерьез не сопротивляясь. Он снова трясся от смеха, но на этот раз какого-то другого — полного возбуждения и радости.

Брюс отпустил его, возвращая подушку снова себе под голову.

— Обожаю тебя, радость моя. Всё дело в том, что у нас это в первый раз, длинный разговор по душам. Мы ведь столько никогда не говорили друг с другом. И ты не бьешь меня, а слушаешь. Хотя мне нравится и то и другое, знаешь, сложно выбрать, Бэтс, ты всё делаешь лучше всех и приятнее всех. Вот только молчишь много, но это ничего, и я даже знаю, чем всё это закончится.

На этих словах Джокер положил руку на грудь Брюса, побарабанил по ней подушечками пальцев.

Прикосновение словно ударило током, тело Брюса моментально покрылось мурашками. Он спихнул настырную руку, злясь на самого себя за идиотскую, необъяснимую реакцию. Разве время для дурацких, никому не нужных игр, до глупого, несерьезного противостояния с черт знает каким подтекстом? Или Джокер серьезен? Брюс не хотел даже думать об этом. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Бэтмен выдохнул, поймал вернувшуюся на его грудь руку за запястье, прижал к кровати рядом с собой.

— Давай успокоимся и поговорим. Я догадываюсь, что тебе тоже нелегко. Но у меня есть вопросы, и я хочу, чтобы ты мне на них ответил, не отвлекаясь. Хорошо?

— Так неинтересно, Бэтс. Ты ведь догадываешься, что ты и я, мы… рано или поздно…

— Джокер, — Бэтмен сжал костлявое запястье. — Мы поговорим с тобой, о чем захочешь, но потом, когда разберемся с проблемой.

Большой палец Брюса надавил на вену, выступающую на запястье клоуна, прощупывая пульс. Заходящийся ритм постепенно снижался. Джокер успокаивался. Он не проронил ни слова, ждал, когда Бэтмен продолжит, даже не шевелился.

Бэтмен всегда знал, что только терпением можно победить Джокера. Раз ему нравятся прикосновения — значит, он будет держать его за руку столько, сколько потребуется, пока не узнает всё, что ему нужно.

— Бэтс…

— Что?

— Спрашивай.

А еще он всегда всё знал. Предугадывал. Чувствовал Бэтмена, вот как сейчас поймав его желание задать вопрос.

— Что было дальше? Кто организовал бунт?

— Да какая разница. Очевидно же, что Двуликий. Мне было не до бунта, можешь мне поверить. Я хотел сдохнуть и как можно скорее.

Сбивчивые воспоминания без лиц и конкретики уже не так мучили Джокера, как в первые дни, но тогда единственным желанием было забиться в самый дальний, темный угол и сделаться невидимым, чтобы никто не трогал, не подходил, не провоцировал на жуткие эмоции. Он сострадал даже тем пациентам, которых хотел прикончить просто за свое нелепое существование. Раньше было весело воображать их грандиозно устроенную смерть, насмешливо скалящуюся в лицо нелепой жизни. Теперь... Джокер поежился. На его некогда свободные, воздушные крылья из смеха налипла убийственная позолота сострадания.

— Джокер, что стало с тем чувством, которое ты ощутил, когда очнулся?

— Оно меня ненавидит и жалеет, и если я не вырву его из своего сердца, то сойду с ума.

— Джокер, ты и так… — Бэтмен не заметил, как улыбнулся.

— Ой, вот только не надо шутить, ты не умеешь.

— А, по-моему, тебе нравится, когда я шучу, ты только делаешь вид.

Джокер извернулся и болезненно ущипнул Бэтмена за грудь. Брюс проигнорировал странное действие и озвучил то, что давно вертелось у него на языке:

— Если средство вернуло к жизни прошлого тебя...

— Нет никакого прошлого меня, — перебил Джокер. Его голос прозвучал устало. — Не заблуждайся, Бэтс.

— Если предположить, что это всё же произошло, — терпеливо повторил Бэтмен, — и средство вернуло тебя прошлого, до происшествия на заводе, которого ты, вероятно, не помнишь или не хочешь помнить, то что случилось со мной? Как я понимаю, кто-то бросил пробирку мне в лицо, и средство попало на кожу. Кто это был и почему я ничего не почувствовал?

— Я понятия не имею, кто это был, и я тоже ничего не почувствовал, только видел жидкость на своей руке и вспышку, по ощущениям она была похожа на прикосновение сквозняка, резкая, холодная и воздушная, только впитывалась в кожу. Я понятия не имею, что это.

— Нам нужен образец, чтобы разобраться. И антидот. И всё же, почему глаза?

— Бэтс, ты иногда такой странный. Разгадываешь сложные задачи и не можешь справиться с элементарным, что под силу даже ребенку. Ты долбанный контрол-фрик, вот тебе и ответ, почему пропало зрение, а не что-то другое. Давай спать, вечером нас ждут великие дела, я уже всё устроил, осталось встретиться с нужными людьми, — голосом, полным пафоса и скрытой насмешки, Джокер закончил, высвободив плененное запястье. И отодвинулся к краю.

Он тоже уставал от общения. И дело не в привычке к одиночеству, вокруг Джокера всегда были люди, много людей, просто Брюс вдруг почувствовал, что он тоже скучает по чему-то такому, чего у него никогда не было.

— Джокер, кто обещал не подглядывать за мной, когда я был в ванной без маски? Ты настоящий или ты из прошлого?

Джокер потянул покрывало на себя, забирая половину.

— А ты как думаешь?

Почему-то захотелось вернуть узкое запястье обратно в ладонь, чтобы еще раз потрогать выступающие косточки, шершавую от нехватки воды в организме кожу, но Брюс естественно этого делать не стал.

Заснул он не сразу. Засыпать рядом с Джокером было по-прежнему неуютно, тело никак не могло расслабиться. Клоун разбудил его всего один раз. Бэтмен мучился кошмаром, в котором он ребенком был заперт в квадратной комнате с оранжевым лабиринтом внутри. Он видел стены, видел дверь и окно, но никак не мог добраться до них, а потом стал проваливаться, увлекаемый в ковровую трясину, обгладывающую его ноги до костей. Вскрик Джокера вернул его в реальность. Бэтмен прислушался. Ни храпа, ни ставшего привычным шмыганья заложенным носом. Их окружала тишина, в которой Бэтмен чувствовал проснувшегося Джокера, но тот явно не желал привлекать к себе внимание, потому что лежал тихо, как лиса, притворившаяся мертвой.

И Бэтмен не пошевелился в ответ. И ничего не спросил. Сон снова накрывал его своей тяжелой рукой, в то время как Джокер пытался забыть, вычеркнуть, выжечь из памяти дикий, отвратительный сон, в котором он рассказывал Бэтмену о своем детстве и своих мечтах о семье, только тот почему-то называл его Джеки и спрашивал, зачем он покрасил волосы в фиолетовый цвет.


	6. Chapter 6

Если долго смотреть на Готэм в тумане, в глазах еще долго будут стоять мокрые приглушенные огни, даже если тьма подворотен поглотит их. И мысли будут не самые приятные. Не самые легкие. Непременно вспомнится преступный переулок, бесконечные погони, лабиринты Аркхэма, спутанные сны. Детская боль. За голосом Джокера в ушах прятался город, такой же одинокий и сошедший с ума. Бэтмен стоял, прижавшись к холодной стене дома, и слушал. А еще там было эхо какого-то другого звука, почти незаметный стук подошв — информатор топтался на месте. То ли хотел помочиться, то ли нервничал в присутствии клоуна.

— Кто это с вами? — неуверенный голос.

— Да так, псих один, не отвлекайся, — отмахнулся Джокер.

— Мистер Кобблпот сказал, вы сбежали из Аркхэма. Он также навел справки о Бэтмене, и…

— Мне нужна информация, всё, что ты узнал о Химике, — недовольным тоном перебил его клоун.

— Простите, я сейчас всё расскажу.

Брюс в очередной раз подумал о том, какой удивительной способностью обладает Джокер: в нужный момент он умеет справиться со своим безумием и быть максимально сдержанным. Как будто в нем уживалось сразу несколько человек, играющих разные роли. Он так же легко меняет линию поведения, как змея шкурки. И так же легко влияет на других. И он никогда ничего не говорит просто так.

— Еще я хочу знать, что ты знаешь о Бэтмене. Что-нибудь слышно про летучую мышь?

— Бэтмен как в воду канул, — информатор сделал шаг в темноту, туда, где под козырьком черного входа для дворника стоял Брюс. Но Джокер не дал ему приблизиться. — Говорят, с ним хотели расправиться, но он исчез.

— За ним такое водится, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Ненавижу эту его черту. Стреляешь в него, а он уже в своем логове, зализывает раны. Мои следы… на память. Жаль, на этот раз не удалось оставить парочку.

Джокер довольно цокнул языком, явно о чем-то фантазируя, потому что последние слова он протянул сладко, понизив голос. Воцарилось недолгое молчание.

Рана снова заболела, Брюсу дико хотелось сесть на корточки или согнуться пополам, но это не стоило привлечения внимания любопытного информатора. А еще не стоило причинять лишнюю боль руке, сжимая кулак: ему давно пора привыкнуть к тому, что Джокеру нравится дразнить его. Брюс не злился, просто его тело реагировало на автомате, словно Джокер развил в нем рефлекс на все свои действия.

— Мистер Кобблпот просил передать, что вам лучше залечь на дно, наверняка Химик быстро попадется в лапы ублюдской мыши. Эта тварь умеет выбираться из любой беды, — голос информатора дрогнул, натолкнувшись на ледяной взгляд клоуна.

— Я просил прислать мне информатора, а не радио глупых советов. Рассказывай, что знаешь, и вали отсюда.

— Не злитесь, мистер Джокер, я всё расскажу. Но информации крайне мало. Больше я смогу узнать только завтра. Того, кого называют Химиком, видели неподалеку от одного из закрытых клубов Черной маски, на пересечении одиннадцатой авеню и переулка ЖАБ. Пьяный Джо его видел, я сказал ему, что вы, вероятно, захотите поговорить с ним лично. Я могу вас проводить.

— Не нужно. Иди и передай Кобблпоту, что долг засчитан наполовину.

Через пару мгновений топот ног ворвался в голову Бэтмена первым болезненным ударом.

— Что еще за переулок ЖАБ?

— Неужели в этом городе есть хоть что-то, чего Бэтс не знает?

Возбужденное дыхание Джокера коснулось виска Брюса.

— Хотя откуда летучей мыши знать наш с Кобблпотом секретный шифр. ЖАБ — железо, алкоголь, боль. Если ты мазохист, Бэтси, могу порекомендовать парочку милых заведений.

Брюс скривился. Не выдержав, присел на корточки.

— Ты…

— Нет, конечно. Мне хватает тебя, любовь моя, — рассмеялся Джокер. — Ты мой лучший наркотик и лучший верхний.

— Прекрати, это не смешно, — ногти больно впились в оставленный давным-давно Джокером шрам на ладони. Руке снова было больно, всё тело ныло, и дышал Брюс нормально через раз. Джокер сказал, что нашел в квартире обезболивающее, но Брюс не рискнул его выпить. Даже изощренные угрозы клоуна не подействовали, хотя поначалу тот искренне пытался его уговорить. Зато надеть чужую одежду уговаривать не пришлось. Брюс понимал, что выйти в город в костюме Бэтмена попросту не может. В конце концов, маска — это всего лишь маска. Всегда можно сказать, что он сбежавший на пару с Джокером псих, фанатеющий по Бэтмену. Но костюм… такой костюм не спишешь на косплей, а оплавленные части пояса выдадут с головой. Каждый проныра в Готэме уже знает, что произошло в Аркхэме, а опытный преступник или полицейский, увидев его, сразу сложат дважды два и поймут, кто перед ними. Джокер понял всё так же, поэтому, шумно покопавшись в ящиках, всучил ему джинсы, футболку и джинсовую куртку, зачем-то сообщив, что футболка самая обычная, белая. Однако всю дорогу до места встречи тихонько посмеивался, так что, в конце концов, Брюс засомневался, такая уж ли обычная футболка ему досталась. Чистая, и то хорошо.

— Очень даже смешно и очень даже…

— Просто заткнись и пошли искать этого вашего Пьяного Джо.

Джокер схватил Бэтмена за руку и потянул вверх, не обращая внимания на сдавленное шипение.

— Как обожающий своего верхнего нижний я просто обязан позаботиться о нашей безопасности.

Бэтмен не успел отдернуть разболевшуюся руку, как на запястье сомкнулись наручники.

— Только не дерись, иначе я могу потерять ключ. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты куда-нибудь исчез. Прости, мышка, но в этом вопросе я научен горьким опытом.

Повторять, что он слеп, толку не было никакого. Естественно ни о какой безопасности Джокер не беспокоился. Он лишь хотел насладиться своим положением рядом с ослепшим врагом, Брюс был уверен в этом.

Загнав поглубже вспышку ярости, Бэтмен угрожающе прошептал:

— Попробуешь втянуть меня в преступление, вырву твою руку.

— Не сомневаюсь, Бэтси. Знаешь, что я сейчас чувствую — ты и я, связанные одной цепью... ладно, не цепью, всего лишь наручниками, через город, через ночь. Ты такой восхитительный, когда угрожаешь, но еще восхитительнее ты выполняешь свои угрозы.

Джокер подергал наручники.

— Моя рука в твоей власти. Как тебе такое чувство? Нравится?

Брюс промолчал. Еще вчера приступы негодования сменялись отчаянием и раздражением, но сейчас он мог лучше узнать своего врага, от этой мысли на сердце вдруг стало легче и в то же время тревожнее. У Джокера нет ни единого шанса избежать этого. Клоун на взводе, его настроение скачет, кто-то, кем он когда-то был или мог стать, рано или поздно расстегнет наручники, и тогда Брюс спросит у него, почему Джокеру так важна эта тактильная игра с Бэтменом. Почему его тянет не только управлять им, но и зависеть от него.

Джокер не стал угонять машину, видимо, полагая, что так будет веселее. Он не рассказал ни про маршрут, ни как собирается пересечь реку, потому что интересующий их переулок находился на другом берегу. Он лишь тянул Брюса вперед, даже когда тот останавливался, пытаясь перевести дыхание и справиться с уколами боли. Потом ни с того, ни с сего ловил Брюса за плечи, прижимал то к стене дома, то к лестнице, давая передохнуть и восстановить дыхание. Но ничего не говорил. Мимо них пронеслась, гремя цепями и битами, банда хулиганов, орущих про неизбежную смерть какого-то невезучего Джимми, и так же скрылась во тьме, как и всё остальное — крысы, шебуршащие на помойках, коты, бросающиеся под ноги, ссорящаяся парочка где-то над головой, орущая благим матом старуха, которую кто-то походя толкнул, отсасывающий некто и поощряющий его подросток, судя по голосу. Готэм, о котором если и рассказывали в новостях, то только тогда, когда кто-то взрывался или умирал необычным способом. Готэм, о котором Брюс узнал только тогда, когда стал Бэтменом. На другом берегу всё будет опрятнее и презентабельнее, но и намного страшнее, потому что за яркими вывесками скрываются самые настоящие чудовища, до которых хулиганам с этого неблагополучного берега так же далеко, как до возможности получить достойное образование. Две беды, которые даже Уэйн Корпорейшн решить не смогла.

Если нарисовать Готэм в воображении, он выйдет похожим на скалистый, с крутыми обрывами остров. Отпусти тормоза и оставь машину на волю случая, и она непременно найдет свою пропасть, но, вероятнее всего, просто свалится тебе на голову, когда ты меньше всего к этому будешь готов. Еще, возможно, он выйдет похожим на архипелаг. Районы, разделенные пустырями, словно сообщающиеся сосуды — люди не расширяют горизонты, а лишь меняют локацию, перетекают из одной емкости в другую. Районы, разделенные рекой, почти не соприкасаются. Отбросам не место среди преуспевающих бизнесменов и детишек, которым повезло родиться на правильном берегу, а преуспевающим нет дела до того, что на горизонте пятнами на закатном солнце мерещатся другие острова. Есть острова и внутри преуспевающего острова, но их стараются не замечать и обходить стороной, острова-напоминания о том, что есть те, другие, за рекой.

На такой пугающий, прогнивший до основания остров они и направлялись сейчас.

Изредка Джокер касался пальцев Брюса своими, тогда наручники тихо звякали, но Брюс не успевал отдернуть их, настолько прикосновения были невесомыми и мимолетными. Стало холодно, так что в некотором роде Брюс был рад заботе Джокера: без джинсовки, в одной рубашке, он точно бы замерз. Он хотел заговорить с ним, но решил, что пока не время. Они как никогда близко друг к другу, вряд ли Джокер продолжит откровенничать, ему тоже нужно привыкнуть к положению, в котором они оказались. И к Бэтмену, который теперь всё время рядом с ним.

Над головой пронеслась летучая мышь. Брюс узнал ее по шороху в воздухе.

Пронеслась и скрылась в темноте старого парка. Джокер проследил ее взглядом. Под скорченными ветвистыми дубами перемигивались светляки, на скамейках никого не было. Всё казалось ветхим и унылым. Скучным для Джокера и навевающим воспоминания — для того, кто вдруг очнулся в нем от глубокого сна. Этот второй когда-то старался быть веселым, даже покрасился в фиолетовый цвет, чем сильно обрадовал свою девушку. Правда, краску пришлось смыть и вернуть скучный темно-каштановый цвет, иначе его уволили бы с работы. Но какая это была работа, он не помнил, как не мог вспомнить ни лица девушки, ни того, почему она была такой особенной для него. Наверное, она жалела его или очень любила, а может, ее и вовсе никогда не существовало, вон как той сумеречной тени от дерева на скамейке — напугавшей и исчезнувшей в молочном свете прихваченного с собой фонарика. Одежду он тоже сменил, купив в полуподвальном магазине неподалеку от их временного убежища светлые джинсы, фиолетовую футболку и черную куртку. Чтобы не привлекать внимание, на голову надел ярко-фиолетовую с желтым кепку.

Не задерживаясь, они миновали парк, пройдя его насквозь — то петляя среди деревьев, то ускоряя шаг на асфальтированных дорожках. Под боком сопел Брюс. Джокер не знал, чего хотел сильнее — подраться с ним, как в былые времена, и пусть он прижмет его к земле, не позволит сбежать, пусть сидит верхом, перетягивая его руки веревкой, не заботясь о кровоточащих, изрезанных запястьях, сильный, горячий, непреклонный, как скала, его Бэтс. Или, наплевав на всё, сесть рядом с ним прямо здесь, в парке, и всё ему рассказать, всё, что подбрасывает сейчас обезумевшая память. Нет, так делать нельзя. Ничем хорошим это не закончится. Просто потому что он не привык к постоянному присутствию Бэтмена рядом и не должен привыкать. Просто потому что у чувства вины нет берегов.

Джокер потер глаза, избавляясь от навязчивого образа, стукнул себя свободной рукой ребром по голове. Довольно болезненно, чтобы прийти в себя и рассмеяться нелепости происходящего. Это было похоже на истерику, но Бэтмен промолчал, хотя и напрягся рядом, и Джокер, пару раз громко хрюкнув, прекратил смех.

— Знаешь, Бэтс, — заговорил он после долгого молчания, когда они подошли к реке. — Мне нужно кого-нибудь убить, иначе я окончательно свихнусь.

— Только попробуй, — прорычал Бэтмен.

Джокер залился смехом, закончившимся хриплым кашлем.

— Может, у тебя хотя бы появится чувство юмора после столь… длительного общения со мной, — усмехнулся Джокер.

Его осевший голос оборвался. Он усмехнулся еще раз, но уже самому себе и гораздо тише, представив, что сам смог бы получить от длительного общения с Бэтменом. Это была странная идея, о которой он раньше никогда не думал. Бэтмен — лучший человек, которого он когда-либо знал. Единственный, кто мог понять, что за всеми шутками стоит яростное желание доказать, что плохой день давным-давно случился для всех в этом мире, и он — Бэтмен — не исключение, он тоже безумец. Такой же лунатик и такой же сумасшедший, с неистовой тягой к разрушениям. Их мир на двоих — это два берега, не разделенных рекой, а соединенных ею.

Джокер снова тащил Бэтмена за собой, пока они не подошли к крутому обрыву и не начали спускаться. Брюсу пришлось цепляться за клоуна, медленно переставляя ноги и ориентируясь на ощупь, какой камень может оказаться опасным, а какой не подведет, и лучше ступить на него, а не на коварную глину, размытую дождями последних дней. Он ни о чем не спрашивал. В этой части города все мосты разводные, один из них вообще разрушен. Реку здесь так просто не пересечь, если только у вас нет лодки. Джокер дождался наступления ночи и развода мостов, значит, у него был план.

В самом низу спуска нога Брюса поехала на скользкой траве, но Джокер вовремя поймал его, не позволив упасть. Его вкрадчивый, воркующий голос опять был слишком близко от виска Брюса.

— Хочу снять с тебя маску.

— Джо…

— Шучу. Прогулялись, а теперь полезли обратно. Никакой романтики, Бэтмен, а ведь я целиком и полностью в твоих руках. Или руке, — хихикнул Джокер, подергав прикованной рукой и пробежавшись кончиками пальцев по пальцам Брюса.

— Я тебя убью, — не выдержал Брюс. Подъем на крутой обрыв его рана точно не выдержит, скорее всего, она уже кровоточит, просто Брюс пока этого не чувствует.

Джокер фыркнул, увлекая Бэтмена за собой ниже по склону. Неповторимый запах реки наполнил ноздри Брюса. Впереди в камыше крикнула речная птица и тут же угомонилась, перепуганная камнем, который Джокер бросил в ее сторону. Послышался всплеск воды.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо. Я, может, и садистский комик, но не настолько. Идем, чего застыл, — проворчал Джокер. — Только аккуратнее, тут кустарник везде. Хотя чего это я, у тебя ведь лучшая на свете маска. С такой даже самой природе не справиться.

И он постучал костяшкой пальца по одному из окуляров. Бэтмен отпихнул его руку.

— Природе?

— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему часть этого берега не закована в гранит?

— Ядовитый плющ?

— Верно. Но сейчас ее здесь нет, твоими усилиями, кстати, но, есть она тут или торчит в Аркхэме, сюда никто не суется. Здесь, куда ни глянь, ее ловушки на каждом шагу. Поэтому… иди за мной и никуда не сворачивай, — хихикнул Джокер. — Так вот, именно потому, что люди дружат с разумом и страхом, в отличие от меня, я кое-что тут припрятал.

В следующее мгновение, преодолев густой, неприятно колючий кустарник, Брюс запнулся о деревянную лодку.

— А вот и наш плавучий бэтмобиль. Добро пожаловать на борт.

Замок наручников щелкнул, когда Брюс, перебравшись через борт и тяжело плюхнувшись на скамейку, попытался устроиться на узкой деревяшке.

— Придется потерпеть, милый. Иначе как мы поплывем? Но обещаю, как только мы выберемся на берег, я снова стану твоим.

Отвязав лодку, Джокер подхватил весла и, ловко оттолкнувшись, направил деревянное суденышко к противоположному берегу, приминая невысокий прибрежный кустарник, росший в воде и выпрямляющийся за ними. Проплыв метров пятьдесят, Джокер перестал грести, а только управлял, удерживая лодку в устойчивом положении. Течение само несло их на середину реки.

Сильный ветер, дующий с противоположного берега, донес запах жареного мяса, и Брюс невольно сглотнул, услышав через мгновение тихий смешок. Если их обнаружит полицейский патруль, далеко они не уйдут. Джокеру придется очень постараться, чтобы спрятаться в открытой воде. Возможно, им даже придется покинуть лодку. Брюс не представлял, как сможет преодолеть сильное течение раненый и голодный.

Рядом с лодкой с громким всплеском выпрыгнула из воды большая рыба и снова ушла на глубину. Она отвлекла Брюса от размышлений о возможных злоключениях в воде, о Джокере и о том, как удержать рядом с собой того, кого разбудил Химик, как расспросить его о клоуне, чтобы тот ответил. Брюс откинулся на локти и вслушался в ночь. Только ветреная чернота вокруг, жужжание редких ночных насекомых над водой и шум весел.

Рассвет приходит в Готэм весьма своеобразно. Кажется, что ты находишься в храме, в куполе которого застрял солнечный луч и никак не может пробиться сквозь мозаику и добраться до самого низа. Сколько раз Бэтмен становился свидетелем этого фантастического светового безумия на берегу реки с преступником в одной руке и телефоном для связи с Гордоном в другой. И еще пару раз с Селиной. Это были странные встречи, не похожие ни на что, обычно заканчивавшиеся постелью и расставанием задолго до восхода. Сейчас воспоминания о них тонули в тумане неизвестности, как тени от икон в зыбком предрассветном свете. До рассвета было далеко. Брюс спохватился, он не мог понять, почему вспомнил об этом сейчас. Это был его внутренний Готэм, каким он запомнился ему обрывками сцен и стоп-кадрами.

— Хочешь знать, почему Двуликий так взбеленился? — прервал тишину Джокер. — Пытаясь сбежать, он напал на врача, на одного из верхушки нашего милого дома скорби и серьезно так приложил его о стену. Санитары не могли его оттащить, так сильно он в него вцепился. Затащил бедолагу в душевую и угрожал прикончить, если ему ковровую дорожку к выходу не постелют. Думаю, он был под наркотой или типа того. То ли с дозой промахнулся, то ли лекарство на пересменке перепутали, то ли кто-то постарался перепутать. Так вот новичок какой-то из санитаров не растерялся, бросился на подмогу, выдрал этого докторишку из рук нашего прокуроришки и быстрее к выходу, а сам давай кричать: «Пускайте пар!» Санитары открыли вентили, и струи пара с силой ударили по Харви. Тот распластался на полу, орет благим матом, что всех порешает, потом затих, кипяток всё-таки, его подхватили, а он живее всех живых, но за доли секунды, пока он был на ногах, пар сделал свое дело. Серьезно не обварился, но мучился долго. Ходил красный, как рак. Забавно, правда? Не думаю, что он захотел бы так зверствовать с тобой, не будь он так унизительно ошпарен.

И снова, теперь похожий на удар молнии, трескучий смех. Хриплый и низкий. Холодный ветер сделал свое дело: голос простывшего Джокера сделался не просто сиплым, но как будто скребущим, словно старые, несмазанные половицы или ставни дома с привидениями.

Они плыли сквозь ночь, остановившись всего один раз, когда Джокер пропускал какое-то судно.

Но даже когда звук чужого мотора растаял в ночи, Джокер налег на весла не сразу. Лодку покачивало вверх-вниз, время шло, а он всё смотрел на Бэтмена, то поднимающегося, то опускающегося на фоне редких огней, оставшихся позади, и не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Человек напротив, неловко сложивший израненные руки на коленях, больше не выглядел непобедимым. Он выглядел упертым, усталым человеком. Кем-то, кто мог бы о нем позаботиться. В кого невозможно было не влюбиться, потому что даже сейчас чертова мышь держала всё под контролем — невидимым, но ощутимым по тому, как пальцы несильно сжимали ноги, готовые рывком подтолкнуть хозяина вперед и в атаку. Ему хотелось наблюдать еще и еще, но надо было плыть.

По внутренним ощущениям Брюса прошло не меньше получаса прежде, чем они причалили к узкой гранитной площадке. Он не мог определить точно, а у Джокера часов с собой никогда не было, что в свою очередь делало из ряда вон выходящим его точное попадание в заявленный срок при совершении обещанного убийства — ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже.

Джокер безошибочно нашел площадку в полной темноте, привязал лодку к выступающей из гранитной стены сточной трубе, помог Бэтмену выбраться из лодки и по длинной крутой лестнице взобраться наверх, на набережную. Он ровно дышал Бэтмену в затылок, пока они поднимались. Его дыхание даже не сбилось, хотя он управлял лодкой достаточно долго, пересекая сложные поперечные течения.

— Я думал, ты опасаешься воды и не умеешь плавать, — пробормотал удивленный Брюс.

— А, ты про тот случай, когда ты спас меня от утопления. Мой милый, дорогой Бэтмен, мне так понравилось, как ты это делаешь, как крепко держишь меня, как волнуешься за мою никчемную жизнь, что я просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии чуть подольше не приходить в себя. Уверен, ты был готов даже к искусственному дыханию, ведь у тебя есть удивительный пунктик на чужие жизни. И давай уж честно, в особенности на мою. Но я так разнервничался, что открыл глаза раньше времени. До сих пор жалею, что не набрался терпения, а мог ведь получить бэт-бонус.

Брюс стремительно повернулся и схватил Джокера за футболку. Хотелось швырнуть его в воду и посмотреть, как он выплывет. Но, во-первых, посмотреть он не мог, а во-вторых, Джокер трясся от смеха, довольный реакцией Бэтмена.

— Я не прикоснусь к твоим губам, даже если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь. Или моя, — прорычал Брюс.

— Ну да, конечно. А поспорим, что всё будет наоборот? — прошептал Джокер.

— Иди к черту.

Брюс резко отпустил его и перемахнул через парапет. Восхитительная твердая земля. И часть города, в которой даже самый отъявленный негодяй может стать мэром города, а самый добродушный юноша — жестоким убийцей.

— Не слушай его, он так говорит, потому что любит тебя, это я тебя ненавижу.

Сраженный спокойным, грустным, растерянным признанием, Брюс медленно обернулся, боясь спугнуть гостя. Не нужно было быть волшебником, чтобы понять, что перед ним тот, кого Джокер назвал самозванцем в своей голове.

Позади несла воды река, впереди неподвижно стоял Бэтмен, и совсем не имело значения то, что он ничего не видит. Джокер остановился, почувствовав тяжесть в ногах, не слыша ни звука, кроме собственного дыхания, дрожащего и внезапно резкого, как будто усталость от управления лодкой накатила только сейчас.

— Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, — повторил он.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночной туман поднимался над рекой, Бэтмен чувствовал это по тому, как воздух насыщался покалывающей кожу влагой. Джокер протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки — легкое движение воздуха, — но в последний момент передумал. Что клоун имел в виду, говоря о ненависти и любви, он так и не объяснил, стоял какое-то время рядом, словно выжидал чего-то, а потом взял Бэтмена за руку и повел за собой. За спиной, словно в маниакальном стремлении расколоть гранит, бились о маленький причал волны.

Не прошли они и ста метров, как Джокер резко развернулся и потащил Бэтмена обратно к реке. И снова бодрящий речной запах, ночь, наполненная волнами. Тихий всплеск воды. Клоун что-то выбросил в реку после недолгих раздумий. Он держал Брюса за руку, и впервые за их многолетнее знакомство рука клоуна была чуточку теплой, хотя и оставалась такой же сухой, в отличие от лежащей в ней ладони, внезапно вспотевшей и ставшей скользкой. То ли Бэтмен нагрел руку Джокера, то ли присутствие гостя повлияло на кровоток в теле, который обычно был нарушен. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем гость заговорил снова.

— Бэтмен, скажи мне одну вещь. Он ведь давно знает, кто ты, но играет в игру, как будто для него это по-прежнему загадка. Почему? Почему ты не прекратишь это?

Во рту Брюса пересохло. Показалось, вместе с голосом во тьме на него обрушился весь город: и безлюдная набережная, и спящие дома, и высокое холодное небо. Джокер знает? Знает, кто он такой? Или это очередная игра? Просто неудачная шутка, глупый розыгрыш?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Брюс, но его рука до хруста в костяшках сжала пальцы Джокера, но тот вместо того, чтобы выдернуть руку из болезненной хватки, лишь сильнее сжал пальцы в ответ.

— Брюс… — прошептал Джокер.

Брюс не хотел знать, насколько Джокер осведомлен о его реальной личности, знает ли наверняка или просто притворяется… Имя, подхваченное гулом далекой автострады, затерялось в черноте мира. Он не хотел знать, насколько Джокер сам верит в то, что говорит.

Первым желанием было ударить клоуна по лицу — в самое сердце замирающего в черноте дыхания.

— Брюс… — чуть увереннее повторил мягкий голос. — Это невыносимо, останови это. Ты только и делаешь, что потакаешь ему…

— Я тебя не понимаю, — не выдержал Брюс, злясь на чертово сумасшествие Джокера. На его неспособность, даже будучи самим собой из прошлого, говорить прямо, без загадочных отступлений.

Он схватил Джокера за куртку, чувствуя, как рана от перенапряжения начинает болеть. Боль разрасталась, спускаясь по ногам, ныла в коленях, спине и пояснице. Она выкручивала нервы, растекалась по всему телу, как будто разом воспалились все шрамы, полученные в драках.

— Тише, не надо, — прошипел у виска привычный хрипящий голос. Шершавые пальцы скользнули вдоль маски.

То, что у него снова начинался жар, Брюс понял, когда прохладные пальцы Джокера обожгли его раскаленную кожу.

— Проговорился всё-таки, блядский ублюдок. Он лжец… — руки Джокера обхватили Бэтмена за поясницу, медленно притягивая к себе.

Растерявшись, Брюс не сразу понял, что происходит.

— Давай это снимем… — Голос Джокера был похож на низкое мурлыканье охрипшего дворового кота, которого вдоволь накормили. Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по контуру маски. Пальцы задержались на горящих губах Бэтмена. — Ну, давай. Раз он всё равно проболтался. Ты для меня всегда будешь Бэтсом.

— Верни его немедленно, мне нужно с ним поговорить, — рассвирепел Брюс. И Джокер немного отодвинулся, но руку с поясницы не убрал.

— У тебя есть я. Меня тебе достаточно! — сердито зашипел Джокер. — Тебе он не нужен!

— Нужен! Господи, это ты и есть, Джокер.

— Нет! — рявкнул клоун, заехав Бэтмену кулаком под ребра, чуть пониже раны.

Брюс рухнул бы на колени, если бы Джокер не подхватил его, не сжал в горячем, как раскаленный камень, объятии. Контраст, делающий всё происходящее еще более нереальным. Потому что губы Джокера были прохладными, и сейчас они касались щеки Брюса. Джокер держал его крепко, как любимую игрушку, которую в порыве ярости чуть не сломал и за которую испугался в самый последний момент.

Так не должно было случиться, но Брюс с отчаянием подумал, что прямо сейчас не хочет ничего, кроме этого дикого, неуместного объятия: ни идти вперед, ни бороться с клоуном, ни думать о том, что будет завтра. Он устал, эмоционально вымотался, а Джокер… Джокер просто был рядом. Наглый, невыносимый, раздражающий, отвратительно-притягательный.

— Верни его, мне нужно с ним поговорить. Пожалуйста, — повторил Брюс, заставив свой голос звучать мягче и ровнее.

Это была самая настоящая просьба, от которой вдоль позвоночника Джокера побежали мурашки.

— По-твоему, я легко меняюсь с ним местами? — раздраженно огрызнулся клоун, всё еще не отпуская Бэтмена и наслаждаясь неожиданным эффектом.

— Джокер… я уже в твоих руках. Тебе этого мало?

Джокер не знал, что ответить. Не сейчас. Наверное, нужно было ударить Бэтмена сильнее, а потом поцеловать, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Почему-то эта мысль развеселила его. Пару раз в шутку и один раз почти всерьез он уже пытался сделать это — во время драки и один раз в Аркхэме на глазах у перепуганных докторов. Но Бэтмен раз за разом разбивал ему губы. Джокер облизнулся, вспоминая привкус перчатки Бэтмена на своих губах и вкус собственной крови. Зажмурился, прижимаясь губами к губам Бэтмена, тут же получив удар под дых.

— Не туда, — охнул он, сгибаясь пополам и увлекая Бэтмена за собой. А потом схватил его голову своими скрючившимися, словно когти, напряженными пальцами, почти вгрызаясь в губы Бэтмена звериным, кусающим поцелуем, сдирая с них засохшую кровавую корочку, сплевывая ее и продолжая снова, чувствуя привкус сукровицы.

Зарычав, Брюс отпихнул его, но потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Джокер поймал его, притягивая к себе. В следующее мгновение он уже скулил от боли, прижимая руку ко рту и довольно хихикая. Кровь катилась по пальцам крупными темными бисеринами, клоун слизал ее, достаточно громко, чтобы Брюс понял, что он сделал.

— Это было сногсшибательно, Бэтс. Уверен, тебе тоже понравилось. Ты такой стеснительный, когда дело доходит до настоящих эмоций. Никакой ты не бесчувственный, как все про тебя думают. Почему не оттолкнул меня сразу? Хотел поговорить с тем, другим? Нет, не думаю. А знаешь, что я думаю, Бэтмен? Что слепота пойдет тебе на пользу. А я, как твой лучший враг, об этом позабочусь. Или как твой единственный… — Джокер хихикнул. — Как же весело быть с тобой.

— Ты не единственный, не заблуждайся, и мне с тобой совсем не… — задохнулся Брюс. Ему снова было тяжело дышать. — Что ты про меня знаешь?

— Да какая разница, что я про тебя знаю, Бэтси? Ты целиком и полностью мой, а я — твой.

— Ты…

— Ш-ш-ш… У нас тут одно очень важное дело, неужели забыл, а, летучие мыши? — Джокер обхватил Бэтмена за плечи, видя, как тот неуверенно держится на ногах, а на раскрасневшихся щеках проступают бледные пятна. — Ты так ждешь, когда я сам назову тебя по имени, это так мило. Может быть, когда-нибудь…

— Не играй со мной, — ярость в голове Брюса сменилась пустотой и усталостью.

— Ну что ты, мы ведь только начали…

Длинные пальцы, словно наручники, сомкнулись на запястье Бэтмена.

— Идем, нас ждут дела, — Джокер уже тащил его вперед, по направлению к гудящей автостраде. — Но сначала нам нужна аптека.

Бэтмен думал, что Джокер хочет заклеить разбитые губы, но вместо этого клоун принялся перечислять названия антибиотиков.

— Какой?

— Что, какой? Джокер, это незаконное проникновение, скоро здесь будет…

— Вот поэтому перестань болтать. Какой тебе поможет? Никаких досрочных выходов из игры, Бэтмен. И что там от простуды принимают? — совсем тихо добавил он. — Дышать нечем.

— Ампициллин, нужен антисептик, ибупрофен. А тебе капли в нос и куриный бульон, — скороговоркой ответил Брюс, сделав паузу только на бульоне.

— Очень смешно, — недовольно фыркнул Джокер и шмыгнул носом.

В своей голове Брюс всегда держал целый список препаратов, способных поставить на ноги или спасти жизнь. В Готэме у него был Альфред, в других частях планеты он мог полагаться только на себя. Работа Бэтменом предполагала владение знаниями из самых разных отраслей. Медицина, история, криминалистика, физика, химия — далеко не полный список того, что Брюс пытался уместить в своей памяти. Даже астрономия пару раз пригодилась в пустыне.

Какое-то время Джокер ворчал, что всю жизнь грабил богатеев, ювелиров и мафиози, но стоило Бэтмену попасть в беду, и вот он, величайший комик-убийца, мастер перевоплощений и грабежей века — мелкий воришка дешевой аптеки, в которой даже камер видеонаблюдения нет. Бэтмен ждал, прислонившись к двери, прислушиваясь к ночному городу. Прошло минут десять, а воя сирен по-прежнему не было. Значит, аптека действительно была дешевой, раз не сработала сигнализация. Если ее вообще сюда поставили.

Наконец-то Джокер закончил. Он всучил ему в руки бутылку с водой, открыл упаковку и протянул пластинку с таблетками.

— Ампициллин, — произнес он.

На ощупь пластинка была похожа. В любом случае, выбор у Брюса был небольшим: или надеяться, что заражения не произойдет, или на свой страх и риск поверить, что Джокер действительно хочет помочь. Но ведь Джокер уже помогал ему. Эта мысль помогла Брюсу принять решение. Проглотив две таблетки, он спрятал пластинку к себе в джинсы и попросил ибупрофен.

Джокер пару раз шмыгнул, по-видимому, закапывая капли, хлюпнул носом и всучил Брюсу пластинку с таблетками. Пальцы Джокера были липко-мокрыми. Кровь. Зачем-то Брюс попытался стереть ее, удерживая руку клоуна в своей. Джокер замер, напрягшись всем телом, с усилием втянув носом воздух. Брюс резко отдернул руку. Он уже испытывал нечто подобное рядом с ним раньше — то чувство, когда точно знаешь, что на твое самое обычное прикосновение отреагировали неестественным образом. Брюс не мог понять, почему подумал об этом только сейчас, а не тогда, когда Джокер поцеловал его. Не тогда, когда обрабатывал его рану, стоя перед ним горячим и обнаженным, не тогда, когда валялся с ним на кровати, забавляясь прикосновениями, а сейчас, когда его собственные пальцы на несколько коротких мгновений прилипли к шероховатым пальцам Джокера.

Джокер вздрогнул, он хотел что-то сказать, но в голове резко стало пусто, а потом за него ответил другой.

— Неужели всё дело в слепоте? Не думал, что Бэтмена так легко смутить. Теперь он будет бесконечно кусать разбитые губы, а я терпеть не могу вкус крови.

— Он мазохист?

Брюс сразу понял, кто говорит с ним: тот второй вернулся.

— Ты только сейчас это понял?

— Я…

— Он ненавидит, когда ему делают больно другие, и обожает, когда его бьешь ты. Он без ума от того, как ты умеешь давить на грудь, перекрывая дыхание. Знаешь, после того чана с химикатами он потерял часть чувствительности. Когда ты делаешь ему больно — это почти всегда интимно. Я не знаю, что у него в голове, там сущий ад — всё то, что он чувствует и воображает себе.

— Ты ушел после того, как он упал в чан? — спросил Брюс, почувствовав укол вины, игнорируя навязчивые мысли об интимности боли и о том, что может представлять себе Джокер.

— Нет, много раньше. Но я не помню всего или он сделал так, чтобы я не мог вспомнить.

— Что с тобой — с ним — случилось? — если не спросить сейчас, кто знает, будет ли возможность потом. Это был шанс узнать и его настоящее имя. — Как тебя зовут?

— Он разозлится, если я скажу. Зови меня… Джокер… Джеки. Да, зови меня Джеки.

— Джеки… Это ведь не настоящее имя?

— Этот придурок выбил окно, хотя мог просто взломать замок, он тут хлипкий, — вздохнул Джеки. — Бэтс, я не могу просто так взять и рассказать тебе.

— Тебе нужно время?

— Брюс…

И снова в воздухе повисло его имя, произнесенное тихо и как будто с надеждой.

— Не знаю, сколько времени у меня есть, но…

Брюс не знал, правильно ли поступает, взяв Джеки за плечи, он просто хотел успокоить его, дать понять, что он в безопасности и может поделиться. Он не знал, что с этим человеком не так, какой еще плохой день случился в его жизни, кроме того, на который намекал Джокер в тот страшный, злополучный день похищения Гордона. Может, всё его детство было сплошным адом, и тогда на помощь беззащитной личности пришел кровожадный комик с отвратительным чувством юмора. Или он всё это выдумал, чтобы оправдать маниакальную тягу к насилию, свою извращенную увлеченность чужими страданиями.

— Пойдем, я могу подождать, — Брюс сжал липкую руку.

— Знаешь, почему я тебя ненавижу?

— Тебе не обязательно говорить сейчас.

— Он забыл обо мне, когда появился ты. Но сейчас я, кажется, понимаю, почему.

***

— Ну и где он? Всё это время, пока я здесь, он с такой силой вытесняет меня, что даже больно, особенно когда дело доходит до… дела, — Джеки нервно огляделся по сторонам. Он точно знал, в какой стороне находится переулок ЖАБ: еще пара переулков, один светофор, поворот направо, наискосок через дворы и крохотную парковую зону с высоченными кедрами между двух высоток, за которыми прячется фальшивый тупик, через который можно юркнуть в нужный переулок незамеченными ночным патрулем. Сам Джеки не мог этого знать — знало тело, не раз ходившее по этому маршруту. — Брюс…

— Не называй меня так, — попросил Брюс.

— Ладно, Бэтмен. Сделай что-нибудь. Мне кажется, он нарочно хочет проучить меня или что-то в этом духе.

— Что сделать? — машинально переспросил Брюс. Сейчас всё его внимание было сосредоточено на поиске приметных деталей, по которым можно было запомнить дорогу и повторить ее в будущем. Например, едва различимый подземный гул канализации, подходящей близко к поверхности, совмещенный с запахом кондитерского магазина, а рядом женские голоса, пахнущие крепким табаком, резко оборвавшиеся, когда они проходили мимо. А потом долго ничего не было — обычная тишина, разбавленная незначительной суетой мелких зверьков на помойках.

— Ударь меня, поцелуй, я не знаю, — в голосе Джеки послышалось отчаяние. — Я не хочу уступать ему место, но если я попробую ему помешать, он найдет способ расправиться со мной. А я не знаю, как вести себя с теми людьми…

— Я думал, он тебе помогает, — озадаченно пробормотал Брюс.

Бэтмен часто пытался понять своих врагов изнутри, но только с Джокером это стремление приняло маниакальные формы. Брюс осознавал это, но так ни разу и не признался себе, почему, когда на душе совсем плохо, он сидит в своей пещере перед экраном с изображением Джокера и, не переставая, думает о том, что заставляет его самого странного, самого непредсказуемого врага быть тем, кто он есть. Каждый раз Брюс прокручивал в голове возможные шаги Джокера, и каждый раз клоун умудрялся удивить его.

Шанс найти ответы, ускользавшие от него столько времени, сейчас нервно перебирал его пальцы, невольно касаясь травмированного веревкой запястья, больше не кровоточащего, но изредка ноющего, вот как сейчас. Но всё, о чем Брюс мог думать в данную минуту, было его собственное положение и неприветливое, погруженное во тьму будущее. Он не мог, не хотел оставаться калекой на всю жизнь. Ведь это рушило данное им на могиле родителей обещание быть тем, кто будет защищать Готэм. Ставило под угрозу существование того, кто был его единственным спасательным кругом — Бэтмена. «Но ведь так нельзя», — убеждал он себя. Он держал за руку человека, который, быть может, впервые в жизни заговорил с кем-то о своей беде. Которому, вероятно, никто и никогда не приходил на помощь. Он не мог знать этого наверняка, но чувствовал, что Джеки отчаянно нуждается в нем. Через ненависть и обиду нуждается в его помощи. Усилием воли Брюс заставил себя забыть о своей беде и подумать о том, чья рука была в его руке.

Над их головами с тихим писком пронеслась стайка летучих мышей.

— Я тоже так думал, он ведь помогал мне сначала. Но теперь я не знаю, кто из нас более реален — я или он. Иногда мне кажется, что он был до меня. Раздраженный и злой, веселый и… Он говорит, что я всего лишь шкурка, в которой он вырос и которую он, повзрослев, сбросил. Иногда очень обидно слышать такое.

— Если ты скажешь мне свое настоящее имя, я попробую найти твою историю болезни и помочь тебе, — Брюс должен был попробовать убедить его рассказать чуть больше.

— Я не могу, правда не могу, не сейчас, — вздохнул Джеки. — В Готэме столько летучих мышей, ужас просто. В детстве я ужасно их боялся. Однажды они напали на меня и покусали. Вернее, это я куда-то залез, где их было много, уже не помню, что это было за место, они переполошились и разодрали мне всё лицо в кровь, а потом, когда я пришел домой, меня избили за то, что я перепачкал одежду. Но правда в том, что я не помню этого наверняка, иногда мне кажется, что это всего лишь мои сны.

Джеки осекся, а Брюс, споткнувшись в этот момент о железную трубу, остановился. Пальцы Джокера были по-прежнему липкими. Это Джокер, а не Джеки то и дело подносил их к разбитым губам, а потом снова и снова размазывал кровь по ладони Бэтмена. Джеки не обращал на это внимания, но Брюс был уверен, что навязчивое движение принадлежит Джокеру, а значит он рядом, слушает их разговор, нервирует Джеки, наслаждаясь тем, как тот робеет всё сильнее, чем ближе они подходят к переулку ЖАБ, как ежится от пугающих воспоминаний детства. И Брюс крепче сжал липкие пальцы, почти с наслаждением предвкушая, как отдернет руку, когда Джокер вернется. Это разозлит его, но Брюс был рад, что может доставить ему эту маленькую неприятность в отместку за все мучения, которые сейчас испытывал Джеки. Брюс понятия не имел, был ли добрым этот так и не повзрослевший мальчишка, но плохим он уж точно не родился. А еще Джеки не юлил: он был просто напуган и не знал, как общаться с кем-то, кроме Джокера.

В парковой зоне летучих мышей стало значительно больше, они кружили над головами, задевая крыльями маску Бэтмена и волосы Джокера, отчего Джеки дергался и размахивал свободной рукой. Конечно, во всем виноваты старые дома с их огромными подземными помещениями, задуманными как бомбоубежища, но в итоге забытыми и запущенными. Именно в них гнездились летучие мыши, соседствуя с крысами и дикими котами.

— Ты знаешь, как выглядит Пьяный Джо? — решил на всякий случай уточнить Бэтмен. В конце концов, он мог разыграть роль шестерки Джокера и задать нужные вопросы, пока Джеки будет кивать. Мало ли какая блажь пришла в голову к Джокеру. Шестерка в маске Бэтмена — почему бы и нет. Джокер тот еще провокатор. Все это знают.

— Да, знаю. Точнее, уверен, что узнаю его, когда увижу.

— Тогда перестань психовать, я сам с ним поговорю. Сделаешь вид, что это такая игра, а я твой карманный Бэтмен. Да что угодно, Джеки, просто найди мне его.

Джеки понятия не имел, как Бэтмену удается сохранять выдержку, будучи раненым и слепым, но очень хотел этому научиться. С каждой минутой, проведенной с ним рядом, он ненавидел Бэтмена всё меньше и всё сильнее и отчаяннее хотел остаться с ним наедине подольше. Их липкие пальцы приклеились друг к другу. Это было так странно и так естественно. Джеки хотел пошутить, что чувствует себя как на свидании с девушкой, которую, набравшись смелости, первым взял за руку, но вовремя спохватился. Он не был уверен, что Бэтмен оценит шутку и не разозлится. Он ведь мог идти, просто цепляясь за его куртку, держаться за руки было не обязательно. Меньше всего на свете Джеки хотел, чтобы Бэтмен сейчас убрал руку, заставил их пальцы отклеиться друг от друга и повиснуть в холодной, пустой, одинокой черноте ночи.

***

— Чего ты хочешь, Джокер, никуда я с тобой не пойду и говорить ничего не буду, — громогласный, как львиный рык, голос заставил Брюса стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать от головной боли, вернувшейся до тошноты резко и внезапно.

Мимо них, тихо посмеиваясь и отпуская колкие комментарии, проходили люди. Джеки взять бы да затащить собеседника куда-нибудь подальше от любопытных глаз, но ему то ли не хватало духу это сделать, то ли он вообще не подумал ни о чем подобном. Бэтмен ждал, когда Джокеру надоест бездельничать и он присоединится к вечеринке, но тот пока никак не проявлялся. С другой стороны, Бэтмен мог вести диалог, и в этом был огромный плюс.

— Расскажи нам всё, что знаешь о Химике, — вмешался Бэтмен. — А он поделится с тобой лучшей игрушкой того заведения, — Бэтмен кивнул в сторону шума, явно доносящегося из подпольного клуба. — В качестве дополнительной благодарности за сотрудничество. В противном случае у тебя будут проблемы не только с нами, но и с Кобблпотом.

Парень громко сплюнул на асфальт.

— Мне ваши игрушки не нужны.

Какое-то время он молчал, а потом со вздохом признал очевидное.

— Это же Джокер, станет он со мной делиться, как же. Он вон даже тебя с собой прихватил, вырядил в мышеклоуна, чтобы ты вместо него языком чесал. Я для него пустое место, — парень зашелся хриплым кашлем туберкулезника.

— Расскажи, и ничего не случится, обещаю, — твердо сказал Бэтмен.

Джеки, как назло, молчал.

— Этот Химик должен был где-то появиться. Где? Кто может знать, если ты не знаешь? С тобой назначена встреча, значит, ты владеешь информацией.

Парень откашлялся, явно отвернувшись в сторону, потому что звук вышел глухим.

— Вечно нас путают, — пробурчал он. — Вам нужен не я, а мой брат-близнец, Грэм. Он Пьяный Джо, я — Геккон. Эту неделю работает он, а я за местным клубом присматриваю. Он здесь. Обойдете клуб с левой стороны, по переулку до конца, затем налево в тупик, вторая дверь, черная, с наклейкой «Санта Клаус», на второй этаж, дверь направо. Постучите дважды, выждите десять секунд и еще три раза, Грэм откроет.

— Ну ладно он Геккон, у него вся рожа в следах от прыщей, но почему Грэм — Пьяный Джо? Это ведь даже не остроумно, — болтал сам с собой Джеки, пока они петляли между алюминиевых баков с водой и отходами, выброшенным тряпьем и металлоломом, а когда они уже стояли перед черной дверью, серьезно спросил. — Ты уверен, что нам стоит ему доверять?

В тупике висела оглушительная, неестественная тишина. Ни громких возгласов из окон, свойственных подобным кварталам, ни копошения ищущих еду крыс, ни непотребных звуков — как будто весь мир разом выключился. Джеки взял Бэтмена за руку, потянулся, чтобы открыть дверь, и в этот момент откуда-то из глубины дома заорал человек. В голосе бедняги прозвучало столько боли, что Брюс невольно поежился. А потом крик оборвался: наверное, в рот ему забили кляп. Или его жизнь оборвалась.

Шестым чувством Брюс понял, что на второй этаж влетел уже не Джеки, а Джокер.

— Закрыто, — треснувшим от злости голосом выпалил он, несколько раз ударив дверь плечом.

«Может, орал не Грэм?» — подумал Брюс, перебирая в уме возможные варианты событий. Несмотря на боль и дискомфорт, тело тут же приготовилось к атаке.

— Отойди, — зарычал Джокер, отодвинув Бэтмена загнутым концом лома. — Только этот дебил мог спутать Пьяного Джо с его братом. Потеряли драгоценное время.

Где и когда он достал лом, а главное — почему Джеки этого не заметил? Или почему не сказал? Вопросы вспыхивали в голове Брюса болезненными огоньками, пока Джокер возился с дверью. Кодовый стук Джокер пробовать не стал, а Бэтмен не стал ему говорить, что он сам виноват. Через пару мгновений дверь с треском поддалась, взвизгнув деревянным раненым зверем.

Не дав Бэтмену выйти вперед, Джокер шагнул в квартиру, полной грудью вдохнув пропитанный запахом крови воздух.

— Здесь никого нет… — недовольным тоном проговорил Джокер, а потом добавил. — Живого.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Если здесь произошло убийство, убийца может быть где-то поблизости. В потайной комнате, например, — ответил Бэтмен, тоже почувствовав запах крови и злясь на Джокера за его шумность и безрассудство. Тот совершенно не думал о безопасности.

— Нет тут никаких потайных комнат. Убогая квартирка для секретных встреч. Таких в Готэме миллион. Каждый раз новый адрес.

Бэтмен про это знал как никто другой, только отследить все эти места встреч попросту невозможно, хоть из кожи вон лезь и подключай бэт-компьютер к городским камерам наблюдения, всё равно не поможет.

— Что с Грэмом?

— А вот это уже интересный вопрос, — хмыкнул Джокер. — Квартира заперта — сам слышал, как я ее взламывал, окно закрыто на щеколду, за стеной ничего нет, здесь негде спрятаться. Труп есть, а убийцы — нет.

— Ты можешь мне сказать, как его убили? — повторил вопрос Бэтмен.

— Полбашки всмятку. Как яйцо разбили, — хихикнул Джокер. — Яйцо. Вот это ирония.

Джокер хмыкнул, сдерживая смех.

— Этот парень собирался оставить послание. Интересно нам или кому-то другому? Ты у нас великий детектив, вот и скажи мне.

— Ты долго будешь дурака валять? — не выдержал Бэтмен. — Говори, что видишь. Детали, всё, что выглядит обычным, всё, что кажется странным. И дверь закрой, не хватало нам незваных гостей привлечь.

— Никто сюда не придет как минимум час. Правило таких встреч. Кроме нас с тобой, никто… не должен был знать… — поправил сам себя Джокер. — Или это совпадение… В любом случае, задачка для тебя, Бэтмен. Хочешь провести выдающееся расследование?

— Просто опиши, что видишь. Если из закрытой квартиры никто не вышел, это еще не значит, что дверь открывали всего один раз.

Ноги, словно ватные, с трудом повиновались Брюсу, когда он попытался сделать пару шагов вперед. Рана в боку заныла. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно устал за первую половину ночи. Нестерпимо хотелось посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

— Ты на какой диете сидел последний месяц? На бессоннице? — Джокер пихнул Бэтмена в плечо. Воодушевленный совместным расследованием, он даже забыл, что капли в нос перестали действовать, и нужно закапать их повторно. — Бледный, как я, смотреть тошно.

Брюс проигнорировал вопрос.

— Ладно, слушай. Его напичкали какой-то дрянью. Во рту синие пузыри, полбашки нет, в руке яйцо, не настоящее, а какие обычно на пасху продаются в магазинах, шоколадное в обертке с символами. Внушительное оружие для борьбы с убийцей, — продолжал посмеиваться Джокер. — Тут есть кофе.

— Не трогай ничего, — чуть не взвыл Бэтмен. — Что еще? Как он лежит? Где? Что вокруг него?

— Как что — много крови и ни одного следа, — не задумываясь, ответил Джокер.

Брюс даже не был уверен, всё ли так в реальности, как описывает клоун. С другой стороны, зачем ему врать? Они оба в невыгодном положении, они оба заинтересованы в информации от дознавателя. Джокер должен быть в гневе, а не шутки шутить. Кто-то посмел нарушить его планы. Вмешался в его дела с Пингвином. Лишил его человека, знающего о Химике, да еще и посмеялся над ним.

Бэтмен, как всегда, оказался прав. Смешки резко оборвались, сдавленный, еле сдерживаемый рык вырвался из глотки клоуна, а следом за ним по комнате разнесся треск разбивающейся мебели, по которой хорошенько прошлись ломом. Брюс по движению воздуха нашел Джокера, искренне надеясь случайно не попасть под удар ломом, схватил его за локоть.

— Стой, хватит. Мы его найдем, — Бэтмен попытался успокоить Джокера, которого всего трясло от ярости.

— Ты что, из ума выжил, Бэтмен? — завопил Джокер. — Хочешь, чтобы я прибил тебя к чертям? Болван ты конченый.

А затем произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Джокер убрал руку Бэтмена от своего локтя и, внезапно успокоившись, сказал:

— Давай я буду твоим Джейсоном? У воскресших мальчиков есть одно важное преимущество: они умеют разговаривать со смертью. Я — умею.

Сдержаться и не ударить. Брюс зажмурился до рези в глазах, чувствуя, как проваливается в пучину холодной ненависти, как боль воспоминаний пощечиной проходится по лицу.

Джокер замер, поняв, что сказал лишнее. Сгоряча. Не подумав. Слова вырвались сами собой. Незваные. Убийственные. Брошенные по привычке в шутку. Ему нравилось делать Бэтмену больно, смеяться над ним так, чтобы от шутки сводило зубы, давить на раненые места, добиваясь реакции, но не сейчас.

— Бэтс, — тихо позвал он.

Голос клоуна стал серьезным, как будто шуточные одежды разом слетели с него.

— Где труп? — холодно спросил Брюс.

— Здесь, — Джокер потянул Бэтмена за рукав, стараясь коснуться кончиков его пальцев. Но Бэтмен отдернул руку.

Внутри Джокера всё упало. Исходило ли это неприятное, наполненное болью, раздражением и отчаянием чувство от него самого или от пришедшего в ужас Джеки, он не знал. Он мог спрятаться, уступив место остолбеневшему второму я, но вместо этого думал лишь об одном — что драка с Бэтменом сейчас бы всё решила, заставила летучую мышь забыть произнесенные им слова. Но он не мог драться со слепой мышью сейчас, он просто хотел вернуть свои слова назад. Чтобы Бэтмен никогда их не слышал. Не реагировал так холодно. Не был таким отчужденным и снова спрятавшимся в свою идеальную, непробиваемую броню.


	8. Chapter 8

Джокер был как никогда сдержан, сухо отвечая на расспросы: где что лежит, как выглядит, есть ли на предметах трещины или вмятины, пыль, грязь, влага. А потом он всё-таки открыл окно. Тишина, гулкая, прерываемая лишь низким голосом Джокера, треснула от резкого, скрипучего звука, в комнате повеяло ночной прохладой. Больше ничего не произошло, из чего Брюс сделал вывод, что Джокер так и остался стоять у окна — то ли высматривал там что-то, то ли просто… Это не имело значения. Бэтмен мог избить его даже будучи слепым, пусть это и была бы задача не из простых: Джокер не просто умеет драться, но и невероятно силен. Сейчас Бэтмен хотел этого больше всего на свете, но драка ничего бы не решила. Только время будет упущено. Время, которого у них почти нет.

— Если думаешь, что мне жаль, то ошибаешься, — заговорил Джокер впервые после случившегося не по теме расследования, которое им приходилось проводить довольно неловким способом — Бэтмен спрашивал, а Джокер искал, смотрел, анализировал, иногда он долго молчал, то ли испытывая терпение Бэтмена, то ли не зная, с чего начать и как правильно описать увиденное, иногда отвечал почти сразу же, изредка ругаясь и давая понять, что он устал и ему надоело, а потом Бэтмен переспрашивал, и Джокер как ни в чем не бывало продолжал, легко увлекаясь.

«Из него мог бы получиться отличный криминалист», — поймал себя на мысли Бэтмен, но это была просто констатация факта, в ней не было эмоций и уж тем более прощения за злую, бессмысленную шутку. Он не мог, не имел права говорить так о Джейсоне. Неужели он настолько не может себя контролировать или ему действительно смешно или...

— Я ничего не думаю. Если в результате всех этих приключений мы оба погибнем, я буду только рад, — огрызнулся Бэтмен.

— Бэтси, а как же твой любимый город? Ему конец без летучемышиного психа.

— Не разговаривай со мной, — зарычал Брюс.

— Хорошо, хорошо, не буду, — хихикнул Джокер. Неожиданно накрывшее его чувство отчаяния и сожаления о брошенных невзначай словах прошло. И теперь шутка про Джейсона казалась ему еще более остроумной. Бэтмен просто не понимает, как ему повезло. — Так тебе нужна помощь мистера Смерть или ты дальше сам?

Бэтмен промолчал, аккуратно, сантиметр за сантиметром, ощупывая труп.

— Бэтси, ты сейчас весь перемажешься, — Джокер остановил руку Брюса, потянувшуюся к тому, что осталось от головы дознавателя. — Ты уже, дорогой…

Джокер провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Бэтмена, то ли стирая кровь, то ли наоборот, размазывая ее по щеке. Его дыхание замерло, он молчал, не убирая руки. Напряженные, шершавые, липкие пальцы отвратительно медленно, словно бы нехотя, пытались подцепить маску и пролезть под нее, пользуясь внезапным оцепенением Бэтмена. Брюс ударил его в плечо, отпихивая от себя и слыша, как клоун со сдавленным хохотом приземляется на пол.

— Ну вот, теперь еще и мне новую одежду искать.

— Меня от тебя тошнит, — прохрипел Брюс, чувствуя неприятный ком в горле.

— Тебе помочь? Избавишься от лишнего и, может быть, тогда осознаешь, как сильно я тебе нужен, мудак ты конченый. Шутки мои ему не нравятся, обидели мышку — нагадили в пещерку. Чтобы ты помнил, это я вытащил тебя из Аркхэма, я не дал Двуликому расправиться с тобой, я тебя подлатал, когда шпана проткнула тебя, как индейку. Я вожусь с тобой, как с ребенком, пока ты, блядская слепая мышь, фыркаешь и давишься своим отвращением ко мне. Так что будь добр, засунь себе в жопу свое идиотское презрение и подумай о том, кто помогает тебе всё это время. Вот вернешь зрение, и я тебя на куски порежу, или ты меня, хотя ты не станешь, ну окей, до полусмерти меня ты точно отделаешь. Или я тебя.

— Тогда заканчивай давиться своими обидами, Джокер, — в ответ прорычал Брюс.

Слова Джокера хотя и разозлили его, но вернули в голову, наполненную туманом, немного трезвости.

— Я тебя ненавижу, чтоб ты знал, — в сердцах выпалил Джокер и, поднявшись, отвернулся к окну.

Ему еще никогда не было так обидно. Бэтмен может сколько угодно рычать на него, огрызаться, ненавидеть, но не закрываться, не отгораживаться от него тогда, когда он сам впервые делает что-то не потому, что ему это выгодно, смешно или согласуется с планом действий, а потому...

— Вот ведь блядский цирк! Если мы оба сдохнем, я тоже буду этому несказанно рад. Но богом клянусь, если это случится, ты будешь подыхать рядом со мной, а я буду на это смотреть. Подыхать и смотреть, подыхать и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, — прорычал Джокер, задыхаясь от злости и раздражения.

Зная Джокера, Брюс сомневался, что такое произойдет. Скорее, Бэтмен погибнет один, чем на пару с зеленоволосым бессмертным чертом, который умудряется выкарабкиваться из самых фантастических передряг. Его даже взрывы не берут. Он может голодать несколько дней подряд, а потом сбежать из Аркхэма, лихо перебравшись через решетку. «Он всего лишь человек, который только притворяется сверхъестественным существом», — говорил себе Брюс, из раза в раз сталкиваясь с беспрецедентной живучестью клоуна. Кто знает, может, он несколько дней кряду лежит потом в отключке после вот таких вот побегов. Его бледное, покрытое шрамами тело пережило едва ли не больше травм, чем тело Брюса. Как-то раз Брюс видел Джокера обнаженным в Аркхэме и зрелище было не из приятных. Часть ран, полученных после бойни в горящем здании, нарывала и гноилась, но клоун не проронил ни звука, когда врачи мыли его струей с сильным напором воды, и отключился лишь тогда, когда оказался в палате. Он смотрел на Бэтмена долгим, невеселым взглядом, а потом его глаза закрылись, и проспал он пару дней, практически не шевелясь. Брюс так и не понял тогда, видел ли он его или нет, знает ли, что Брюс простоял там битый час, глядя на него сквозь крохотное смотровое окошко в палате. Он не помнил, о чем думал тогда, помнил только, что ему самому было больно дышать, но он всё стоял и смотрел на скрючившееся на кровати тело, словно приклеенный к липкому полу лечебницы. Стоял и уже тогда не помнил, о чем думал минуту назад, пока грудь Джокера неровно вздымалась вверх-вниз, охваченная внутренним жаром, а его слипшиеся после душа волосы щекотали подергивающийся во сне нос. Пока жар невообразимо быстро отступал, а Джокер дышал всё ровнее, расслабляясь и больше судорожно не сжимая похожие на когти пальцы с отросшими ногтями.

Информации, которую Джокер сообщил ему, оказалось предостаточно, чтобы сделать первые выводы. Не похоже, чтобы всё это Химик проделал в одиночку. У него появился помощник — тот, кто ненавидит Джокера всем сердцем. Именно он узнал о месте встречи. Возможно, именно он следил за Пингвином и его дознавателями или был там, когда Джокер обратился к Пингвину за помощью. Вряд ли Пингвин в курсе — он такими вещами не промышляет.

Синие пузыри во рту трупа — безуспешная попытка повторить токсин Джокера. Кто-то из них двоих разозлился и снес бедолаге полбашки, но вот зачем он положил жертве в руку шоколадное пасхальное яйцо? Считает Джокера переоцененным божеством? Намекает на дату какой-то трагедии?

— Мне нужны сводки за последние десять лет. Все происшествия, случившиеся в Готэме на Пасху.

— Где же я тебе их возьму? — фыркнул Джокер.

— Придется пробраться в кабинет Гордона. Он любит собирать такие вещи.

— Тот самый Гордон? Лучший в Готэме комиссар полиции? Мой драгоценный гость, который так и не усвоил урок… — воодушевленно затараторил Джокер.

Только от одной мысли, что он вместе с Бэтменом вломится в полицейский департамент, нет, не так — тайно проберется в святая святых комиссара Гордона, хотелось петь, пританцовывая. Джокер уже представил, как кроме сводок просматривает личные дела Двуликого и Бейна, перебирает вещественные улики, которые непременно должны храниться в одном из высоченных шкафов — в его воображении все шкафы в кабинете Гордона были исключительно высоченными и деревянными, а сама комната размером со стадион, не меньше. За какое-то мгновение фантазии унесли прочь реальный мир из его головы, и лишь недовольное кряхтение Бэтмена вернуло всё на свои места.

— Скажешь хоть слово, и я и пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы нам помочь.

— Молчу, Бэтси, молчу, — хихикнул Джокер, довольный предстоящим дельцем. — Когда будем проникать на суперсекретный объект?

— Сегодня, — нехотя отрезал Брюс, не обращая внимание на игривое настроение Джокера.

Ему очень не хотелось, но выбора не было. Свое сотрудничество с Джокером он вряд ли объяснит человеку, чья дочь почти каждую ночь в течение нескольких лет видит в кошмарах человека с зелеными волосами и пистолетом, заряженным отнюдь не флагом с надписью «БАХ».

— Тогда сначала нам придется наведаться к кому-нибудь из здешних соседей. Ты же не хочешь наследить у ищейки под носом? К тому же ты ранен и плохо выглядишь. Как я уже говорил, я не хочу, чтобы ты сдох у меня на руках раньше времени. Еще рано, Бэтси.

Подхватив Бэтмена под локоть, он помог ему подняться, а потом так же молча, как и на набережной, повел прочь из квартиры, вверх по лестнице, останавливаясь на каждом этаже, пока не нашел то, что искал.

— Нам сюда, то, что нужно, — пробормотал Джокер, вскрывая замок.

Брюс не стал уточнять, почему это именно та квартира, которая им нужна. Вероятно, он определял это точно так же, как Бэтмен подобные вещи. Достаточно прислушаться к запахам чужих домов, чтобы понять — пустует дом или нет, и если да, то как долго. Наверняка квартира была заперта снаружи, а едва уловимые запахи пару дней назад приготовленной еды, курева и перемешавшихся мужских одеколонов рассказали клоуну о том, что это мужское жилье, только жильцы уехали на неопределенный срок. А может, дело обстояло гораздо проще, и Джокер просто знал, кто тут живет. В любом случае, здесь можно было найти одежду. Главное, чтобы размер подошел.

Размер, к слову, подошел. Не идеально, но когда свитер слегка просторнее того, что ты обычно носишь, — это даже хорошо, будет не так холодно.

Джокер отнял у него свитер, когда Бэтмен попытался надеть его на себя, подцепил бинты кончиками пальцев, приподнимая их. В неотапливаемой квартире было промозгло, и тело Брюса быстро покрылось мурашками. Его снова едва заметно потряхивало.

Джокер выдохнул ему на живот горячий воздух, отчего мурашек стало еще больше, потрогал пушок вокруг пупка, но мерзкий Бэтмен отпихнул его руку.

— Ладно, ладно, дай посмотрю рану. Тут, между прочим, есть аптечка, но думаю, сначала тебе нужно в душ. У тебя есть пять минут, Бэтси.

Брюс кивнул. От запаха чужой крови на одежде и лице его начало мутить. Единственный способ избавиться от тошноты — это принять контрастный душ.

Джокер тоже сначала принял душ, оделся, ворча на отсутствие приличных вещей в квартире, и только потом занялся Брюсом, терпеливо ожидающем его в одних джинсах на диване. Возился он с ним не долго: обработал края раны, смазал, перевязал, в то время как Брюс, стиснув зубы, терпел. Не боль, а непривычно бережные прикосновения. Они еще сильнее напрягали ждущие подвоха мышцы. Напевая что-то себе под нос, клоун натянул на Бэтмена свитер и полез рыться в холодильнике.

— Если ты ждешь Джеки, то напрасно. Так что если тебе очень нужно что-то сказать, говори мне, — пробубнил Джокер, запихивая в рот бутерброд с большим куском заплесневелого сыра. Не дождавшись ответа, дал Брюсу такой же вместе с открытой банкой ветчины, пахнущей на удивление вкусно.

Брюс быстро опустошил банку, не оставив в ней ни капли подливы. Джокер, похоже, делал то же самое, усердно клацая ложкой по стенкам своей банки.

_Взгляни, как бегут три мышки слепых!_

_За Фермершей следом, которая им_

_Хвосты отрубила ножом кривым._

_Случалось ли видеть глазам твоим_

_Трёх мышек слепых?_

Напевал Джокер, вскрывая пакет молока и разливая его по кружкам.

— Три мышки слепых, три мышки слепых, а у меня… одна, правда, Бэтси? Твое молоко, всё поровну, — хихикнул Джокер.

Молока в кружке оказалось на полглотка.

— Хочешь пить, Бэтси, а где же заветное слово? — веселился Джокер, наблюдая за озадаченным видом Бэтмена.

Брюс вздохнул, нащупал табуретку и присел на самый ее краешек, положив локоть на кухонный стол.

— Бэтси, почему ты просто не ударишь меня?

— Зачем? — невозмутимо спросил Брюс, поднимая голову.

— Просто потому что у нас так с тобой заведено, — отрезал Джокер.

— Я не собираюсь драться с тобой из-за дурацких шуток, Джокер.

— О, мой дорогой, еще как собираешься. Ну, давай же, я же вижу, ты еще не остыл после моих слов о хрупком, как травинка, мальчике…

— Чего ты добиваешься?

— Чего я добиваюсь... — задумчиво пробормотал Джокер.

«Чего я добиваюсь...», — повторил про себя Джокер. Он стоял у окна, подцепив занавеску двумя пальцами и слегка отодвинув ее в сторону, когда к подъезду подъехала машина, и из нее вышло двое мужчин. Один из них посмотрел наверх и с силой пихнул друга. Они переговаривались какое-то время, по-видимому, обсуждая план действий. Вряд ли за темной занавеской они разглядели, кто именно находится в квартире. В этом районе воровство — обычное дело, и такие вот здоровяки решают проблемы, не прибегая к помощи полиции.

«Как неудачно!» — подумал Джокер.

Их промедление подарило ему фору придумать трюк с песенкой и молоком. Нельзя, чтобы Бэтмен узнал, что вернулись хозяева — пусть думает, что у него очередной приступ безумия.

— Время мышкам пить молоко, — напевая, Джокер схватил Бэтмена за подбородок, делая вид, что пытается насильно влить ему в рот молоко, но Брюс перехватил его руку, крепко стиснув запястье и не давая пакету перевернуться.

— Тебе не удастся вывести меня из себя, Джокер, что бы ты ни задумал.

— Серьезно? — расхохотался Джокер, толкая Бэтмена в стол и резко, под сумасшедшим углом выворачивая из хватки свою руку. — Моя мышка должна быть сыта...

Суставы неприятно хрустнули, а затем раздался оглушительный грохот. Врезавшись в угол стола, Бэтмен потерял равновесие и перевернул его. Посуда полетела на пол, а в это время Джокер, прихватив с собой пару здоровых разделочных ножей, метнулся в прихожую. Как раз вовремя.

Высокого здоровяка он оглушил первым, и тот грохнулся на пол под звон разбивающейся посуды. Второй крепыш оказался ловчее, но и ему не удалось издать ни звука — Джокер был выше и, вероятно, напугал его одним своим видом, так что мужчина замешкался. Удар пришелся в самое сердце. В последний момент Джокер заткнул ему рот рукой, но это было излишне. Нож пробил грудную клетку, мгновенно добравшись до сердца. Затащив обоих в ванную, клоун перерезал оглушенному здоровяку горло.

В зеркале отразилась взлохмаченная фигура в свитере, перемазанном в крови. Пришлось тащиться в спальню и искать одежду заново. В нижнем ящике комода, завернутые в бумагу, лежали два новехоньких свитера.

— Держи, — Джокер протянул Брюсу сиреневый с узорной вязью свитер.

Бэтмен в его любимом цвете — зрелище, на которое можно смотреть бесконечно.

— Что это было, Джокер? — сердито спросил Брюс.

Он смешно держал свитер в руках, вверх тормашками, комкая мягкую, теплую шерсть. Абсолютно нелепый в залитом молоком свитере, хорошо хоть на черные джинсы не попало — найти такие вторые было бы сложнее: в основном в ящиках и на полках лежали обычные спортивные штаны, от которых Джокер воротил нос.

«Никто и никогда не посмел бы так охарактеризовать Бэтмена. Но никто и никогда не видел Бэтмена в таком виде», — усмехнулся про себя Джокер.

— Ничего, просто ты меня бесишь, когда ты слепой и беспомощный. Так и хочется отрезать слепой мышке ножки, чтобы не сбежал от фермерши, когда прозреет, — посмеиваясь, ответил первое, что пришло в голову, Джокер.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил? Давай, если для тебя это так важно, — Брюс вдруг вспомнил слова Джеки о мазохистских наклонностях Джокера и о том, что он начинает из кожи вон лезть, когда не получает желаемого.

— Перехотелось, — отмахнулся Джокер, натягивая на себя свитер горчичного цвета. — Пошли, скоро ночь закончится.

— Джокер, ты что-то не договариваешь.

— С чего ты взял? — устало спросил он.

— Я, может, и слепая мышь, но не глухая. Что это был за шум в коридоре? Ты открывал дверь? Кто приходил?

— Пьяные подростки, ничего интересного. Увидели, что дверь приоткрыта, заглянули, — увернулся от расспросов Джокер, хватая Брюса за рукав и таща за собой. — Шуганул их, улепетывали быстрее твоих Робинов, ха-ха. Да расслабься ты, ничего я им не сделал, припугнул их и всё.

Проходя мимо ванной, Джокер покосился на ногу, торчащую из проема. Совершенное убийство определенно точно взбодрило его.

«Как неудачно! — подумал Джокер. — Для них…»

Но вслух ничего не сказал.

Джокер решил не возвращаться к реке, а воспользоваться машиной, припаркованной неподалеку от подъезда, — старой, но всё еще находящейся на ходу. Краска с дверцы облупилась и топорщилась под пальцами, а когда Бэтмен залез внутрь, сиденье под ним болезненно скрипнуло и просело.

Вокруг стояла неестественная тишина, как будто весь мир спрятался в нору. Чутье детектива подсказывало Бэтмену, что случилось нечто плохое. Джокер никогда ничего не делал просто так — это аксиома, которую нужно помнить на зубок, когда имеешь дело с самым опасным человеком в Готэме. Он может сколько угодно дурачиться, готовясь к серьезному мероприятию, нести чушь и неудачно шутить, но если за что-то берется своими руками, значит, это что-то действительно имеет значение. Только переспрашивать его об этом сейчас бесполезно, проще дождаться возвращения Джеки. Брюс лишь надеялся, что Джим сегодня ночует дома или у Барбары, а не остался на работе.

Полиция небось на ушах стоит, ведь кто-кто, а постояльцы лечебницы не преминут похвастаться, как им удалось отомстить Темному Рыцарю и кто сбежал вместе с ним. В полицейском участке, должно быть, не протолкнуться от сменяющих друг друга офицеров, прочесывающих окрестности Аркхэма.

— Приехали.

Всю дорогу Джокер молчал, тяжело дыша и снова шмыгая носом. Он выключил мотор и задумчиво пропел:

_За Фермершей следом, которая им_

_Хвосты отрубила ножом кривым…_

_За Фермершей следом…_

Джокер откашлялся, прочищая горло. Свет в окне комиссара не горел, но это еще ничего не значило.

— Есть идеи, Бэтси?

— А то ты ни разу не проникал в полицейский департамент.

— С тобой — ни разу, мой сладкий. Ты не представляешь, как я возбужден этим историческим моментом. Хочешь потрогать? — Джокер повернулся к Бэтмену, расплывшись в широкой улыбке.

Всю дорогу он думал только об одном — как это будет. Что бы ни происходило с ним в эти сумасшедшие дни, это того стоило. Даже паршивое настроение из-за того, что приходилось чаще обычного контролировать себя, куда-то улетучилось. Ему хотелось расслабиться и делать то, что он всегда делал, находясь рядом с Бэтменом — подшучивать над ним, испытывать убийственными трюками, драться до изнеможения, спасаться бегством, а не заботиться и не продумывать каждый свой шаг, чтобы не дай бог Бэтмен не взбрыкнул и не заартачился. Забота — это так утомительно и так бесполезно. Если жизнь — это шутка, то забота — парадокс, в ней заложенный. Никакого здравого смысла, и если уж сходить с ума, то лучше держаться подальше от этого чана с заботливым безумием.

Бэтмен скривился, и Джокер расхохотался.

— Не меня, мышонок, хотя ты знаешь, мне еще ни разу не удавалось от тебя сбежать, когда ты настроен серьезно, — прошептал клоун, наклонившись к нему совсем близко.

Если не реагировать, Джокер рано или поздно угомонится. Лучше, конечно, рано, чем поздно, рассвет ждать не будет.

— У тебя температура, Джокер. Лучше прими лекарство, которое забрал из аптеки. Хотя дело твое, мне всё равно.

— Какой ты скучный, Бэтси, — вздохнул Джокер. Интересно, Бэтмен только с ним такой? Скажет что-нибудь, а ты думай, что он на самом деле имел в виду. Вряд ли это забота, он просто должен всё контролировать. — Вот, держи, трогай сколько влезет.

В руку Бэтмена легло устройство, без шума срезающее вентиляционные решетки, с его же помощью можно было вернуть решетку на место, шов получался почти незаметным. Этот девайс, как и масса других полезных вещей, находился внутри оплавленного бэтпояса. И когда Джокер успел с ним справиться? Но главное — что еще он сумел извлечь из него и прикарманил себе?

— Спасибо, Джокер. Не стоит благодарности, Бэтси, — хихикнул клоун, вылезая из машины на пахнущую чем-то горелым улицу. — Только дар речи не теряй. Слепой немой Бэтмен — это уже перебор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Три слепых мышонка" — английская детская песенка, которую Агата Кристи использовала в одноименном романе.   
> Three blind mice, see how they run!  
> They all ran after the farmer's wife,  
> Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,  
> Did you ever see such a thing in your life,  
> As three blind mice?  
> Когда-то за эту песенку можно было взойти на эшафот. Связана она с правлением Кровавой Мэри (Мария I Тюдор, дочь Генриха VIII и первая коронованная королева Англии). Дело в том, что Мария Католичка, Фермерша или Кровавая Мэри, как ее называли, очень не любила протестантов, зато любила их поместья. А собственно история о трех мышках — это история трех крупнейших землевладельцев, которых обвинили в ереси и в заговоре против королевы и которые сначала были ослеплены по ее приказу, а затем публично сожжены.


End file.
